Prince mercenaire
by Rubisrouge
Summary: Harry Potter est abandonné par ses parents au profit de son frère jumeau Evan. Il sera adopté par Severus Rogue et sa femme. 12 ans après l'abandon d'Harry, un groupe de nouveaux élèves arrivent à Poudlard, l'un d'eux serait un génie.
1. Prologue

Lily et James Potter étaient les fiers parents de deux petits garçons, jumeaux, nés le 31 juillet 1980. L'accouchement de Lily avait été difficile et très long mais tout cette douleur valait la peine car aujourd'hui 1 ans et 3 mois plus tard elle portait dans ses bras ses deux fils avec amour. Lily regarda ses enfants et soupira. L'été dernier Dumbledore leur avait fait par, à elle, James et les parents du petit Neuville Longbubat de l'existe d'une prophétie selon laquelle un de leurs enfants vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lily avait peut pour ses enfants mais ressentait également une certaine fierté du fait qu'il était possible que Evan ou Harry mette fin à cette guerre. Et si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer à voix haute elle préférerait que cela soit Evan. Evan était un enfant joyeux, plein de vie et qui n'hésitait pas à montrer ce dont il avait besoin,Harry par contre était un enfant très sage, peu être trop, qui était souvent silencieux et Lily pensait que son fils avait peut être un problème...

Ce soir la à Godric's Hollow tout ce passa très vite. Voldemort entra chez les Potter, informé de leur localisation grâce à Peter Pettegrew, stupefixia James rapidement avant de monter dans la chambre des bébés où il assomma Lily avant de se diriger vers Harry. Sans remord il lui lança le sortilège de la mort. Le sort rebondit et fit disparaître le lanceur créant une mini explosion qui envoya des débris vers les enfants. Quand Lily repris connaissance elle trouva la chambre de ses enfants dévastée. Prise de panique elle les chercha frénétiquement. Elle découvrir que ainsi Evan criant dans son lit, une plaie en forme étoile sur sa main droite (due à la chute des débris) et Harry dormant malgré le saignement d'une plaie sur le front.

Prévenu par les sorts d'alerte qu'il avait mis en place, Albus Dumbledore arriva rapidement sur place. Il fit reprendre connaissance à James avant de rejoindre Lily. Une fois dans la chambre il pu observer la même scène que Lily à son réveil. Le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers Evan, qui continuait de crier, et grâce à un sort vérifia son état. Remarquant la présence de magie noire sur l'enfant et la présence de la cicatrice il se tourna vers les parents des bébés:

« Félicitations James, Lily. Voldemort a disparu et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que c'est grâce à votre fils, Evan. » annonça t il perfidement

Les parents, heureux de cette annonce prirent tout ce qu'il leur affirma comme parole d'Evangiles.

« James, Lily je suis désolé de vous le dire mais il va falloir séparer les jumeaux...  
⁃pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune mère ⁃Simplement car Evan va être dorénavant reconnu comme un héros du monde sorcier et ce faisant il va être nécessaire de le protéger et lui apporter beaucoup d'attention. Notamment pour qu'on l'entraîne à contrôler ses pouvoirs qui seront très certainement très impressionnants.  
⁃D'accord mais quel est le lien avec le fait de séparer les jumeaux? Continua James qui ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son mentor.  
⁃James, Lily... vos enfants sont jumeaux et s'attendront a avoir la même attention de votre part, ce qui ne sera pas possible comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Harry pourrait se sentir exclut et devenir jaloux de son frère et peut être un jour porter préjudice à notre nouvel héros... »

En fin de compte James et Lily ne furent pas difficile à convaincre. Peut être que si cela avait était Evan au lieu de Harry ils y auraient réfléchit à deux fois avant d'agir comme ils le firent. Les parents Potter et Dumbledore décidèrent qu'il serait pour le mieux qu'Harry aille vivre avec la sœur de Lily, Pétunia et son mari.

Sans plus attendre les parents firent leur adieux à leur fils et Dumbledore amena Harry sur le pas de la porte sa tante, emmitouflé dans une chaude couverture et pour seule explication une simple lettre et parti après avoir sonné. Pétunia découvrit le petit boutchou et après avoir pris connaissance du contenu de la lettre s'énervant contre sa sœur. Consciente que son mari n'accepterait jamais le petit Harry et le traiterait comme un monstre elle prit contact avec le seul autre sorcier qu'elle est jamais connu : severus snape.

Severus Rogue était un sorcier des plus simple avec une passion pour les potions. Il était marié depuis 2 mois à son Amour Angeline Volga qui avait réussi à lui faire complément oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pour Lily Potter née Evans. Il avait coupé les ponts avec tout ce qui pouvait la lui rappeler. C'est pour cela qu'il fut des plus surpris quand il reçu des nouvelles de Pétunia qui l'informait que Lily avait abandonné à sa porte l'un de ses jumeaux, Harry, et elle affirmait également qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de pouvoir s'en occuper à cause de sa famille.  
Après une discussion rapide avec Angeline, il parti chez Pétunia récupérer l'enfant. Une fois de retour chez eux, il décida de prévenir le parrain de l'enfant Sirius Black (pour son plus grand malheur).

Quand Sirius arriva avec Remus chez Snape il était furieux. Non pas contre Snape mais contre James et Lily. En arrivant chez eux un peu plus tôt il avait appris ce qu'avaient fait ses « amis » à son filleul et après leur avoir crier dessus il était parti chez lui, son compagnon Remus dans son sillage, dans l'espoir de se calmer et réfléchir. Chez lui il avait trouver une lettre de la dernière personne qu'il aurait penser contacter mais réalisant ce qui arrivait ne discuta pas et fit ce qu'il lui avait été demandé dans la lettre.

Apres moult discussions Severus, Angeline, Sirius et Remus se mirent d'accord sur le fait de faire adopter par un rituel de sang Harry par les jeunes mariés et que Sirius et Remus deviendraient ses parrains. Harry deviendrait ainsi le fils biologique du couple et serait leur héritier.


	2. Personnages

Personnages :

⁃Angeline Volga-Martin-Snape: femme de Severus Snape et mère d'Orion. Professeur d'enchantement à Beaubâton mais a également une formation en créature magique. Chef du Clan Volga en Russie.

⁃Severus Snape: mari d'Angeline et père d'Orion. Maître de potion et directeur de serpentard à Poudlard.

⁃Orion Neptune Prince Volga-Martin-Snape: fils adoptif d'Angeline et Severus, filleul de Sirius et Remus par alliance, neveu de cœur de Regulus. Prince du Clan Volga, connu sous le Shadow.

⁃Sirius Lupin-Black: mari de Remus et père adoptif des triplets et des jumeaux. Parrain dOrion. Auror ⁃Remus Lupin-Black: mari de Sirius et père des triplets et des jumeaux. Chercheur en créature magique.

⁃Émy et Nathan Lupin-Black: 15 ans Vélanne et Vélan. Formation assassin au sien de la Volga et garde du corps du Prince. Farceurs à leurs heures perdues.

⁃Anaëlle, Stéphan et Quentin Lupin-Black: triplets 13 ans. Elfes Noirs. Quentin a été mordu par un vampire mais continuera à grandir jusqu'à sa majorité magique, il est la personne la plus proche d'Orion.

⁃Régulus Black: est vivant, a été sauvé par la Volga et est resté caché en Russie avec ses enfants (ne sait pas si sont adoptés ou pas)

⁃Elyze Blanche Black: fille Regulus. 15 ans. « Conscience morale des jumeaux ». Toute aussi dangereuse mais beaucoup plus discrète.

⁃Alexander Black: 8ans fils de Regulus surnom Sacha.

⁃Steeve Black: 7 ans fils de Regulus.


	3. Chapitre 1 Résultats et informations

Dans les dialogues:

Anglais

 **Russe**

 _Pensées_

12 ans plus tard, demeure Volga en Russie

Harry James Potter, renommé Orion Neptune Prince Volga-Martin-Snape suite à son adoption par rituel de sang avait devant lui la lettre du ministère russe l'informant de ses résultats aux examens de fin d'étude de Durmstrang. Il la fixait sans rien faire d'autre assez indécis. Il savait qu'il avait réussit ses examens mais le fait qu'on lui dise marquait quelque peu. Son père debout derrière lui posa la main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à ouvrir à lettre. Sa mère en face de lui le regardait avec un sourire attendri plein d'amour. Autour de lui se trouvait toute sa famille de cœur, ses parrains et leurs enfants et ses cousins. Tous étaient là pour fêter sa réussite.

Orion ouvrit finalement la lette et lu:

« **Le candidat est admis s'il a reçu une des notes suivantes:**

 **Optimal (O)**

 **Efforts exceptionnels (EE)**

 **Acceptable (A)**

 **Le candidat est recalé s'il a reçu une des notes suivantes:**

 **Piètre (P)**

 **Désolant (D)**

 **Troll (T)**

 **Orion Neptune Prince Volga-Martin-Snape a obtenu :**

 **Métamorphose : théorie O / pratique O = O**

 **Enchantement: théorie O/ pratique O =O**

 **Rune: théorie O/pratique O = O**

 **Magie Noire: O**

 **Combat magique : O**

 **Défense : théorie O/ pratique O**

 **Potions: O**

 **Créatures magiques : O**

 **Duels : O**

 **Potions : théorie O/ pratique O = O**

 **Magie antique et du sang : théorie O**

 **Botanique: EE**

 **Astronomie : O**

 **Le candidat a été reçu à 13 tests sur 13»**

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres d'Orion, son père resserra sa prise sur son épaule de façon à lui transmettre sa fierté, sa mère sautilla sur place en émettant des petits cris de joie sous le regard tendre du reste de leur « famille » si spéciale.

« **Alors gamin une idée ce que tu vas faire l'an prochain maintenant que tu es un étudiant diplômé?** Demande Sirius avec un sourire

 **Quelques idées. Je pense allé dans un autre pays peut être mais rien de sûr...** Répondit calmement Orion en regardant sa mère et ses cousins avec un drôle d'air _. Oui parrain je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. Papa va avoir quelques surprises en Septembre... quand je pense que tout le monde le sais sauf lui... je vais bien rire._

 **Orion rien de dangereux n'est ce pas ?** S'inquiéta Severus connaissant son fils.

 **Rien Papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai soumis mes idées à Maman mais comme je n'ai pas encore pris de décision je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Et puis je trouve être suffisamment en danger avec le Clan.** Répondis Orion avec un léger sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses proches. _Dangereux ? Seigneur non. Mais je pense que je vais m'amuser aux dépends de certaines personnes et en profiter pour me venger ni vu ni connu._ **Et puis je pense que je vais devoir suivre une formation quelconque pour que les compétences et les diplômes que j'ai déjà obtenu soient reconnu dans les différents pays du monde ou du moins d'Europe. Certains pays sont particulièrement à cheval sur les dates de remise...** le sous-entendu était clair pour tous ceux présent dans la pièce et en particulier pour Severus qui était contraint par les règles procédurales très strictes de l'Angleterre. »

Alors que la discussion sur ces plans d'avenir continuait Orion se contentait de répondre vaguement comme s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, puis décida tout à coup de prendre des nouvelles de ce qui se passait de drôle dans ce pays merveilleux qu'est l'Angleterre auprès de Remus et Sirius.

« **Et bien rien de nouveau... Comme d'habitude les journaux nationaux se contentent de parler de choses futiles comme les sorties de ce chez Evan Potter ou des soirées mondaines qui vont avoir lieu... si on prêtait attention qu'à ce qu'ils affirment, et plus particulièrement la Gazette, alors nous vivrions dans un monde ou le Bien avec un grand « B » est tout puissant avec à sa tête le Saaage Dumbledore et son successeur siiiiiiiii prometteur Evan Potter!** Déclama Sirius d'une traite d'une voix calme où perçait néanmoins clairement le sarcasme.

 **Comme le disais Sirius, officiellement tout est pareil. Toutefois les Potter parents commencent à ce demander ce qui t'es arrivé Orion... enfin plutôt ce qui arrivé à Harry Potter sans que ça leur pose réellement un problème.** Repris Remus le regard triste ne comprenant pas comment ses amis avaient pu autant changé depuis leurs années à Poudlard. **Evan est conscient qu'il a eu un jumeaux, Sirius et moi avons tenu à ce qu'il le sache, mais semble pensait que cet enfant n'est pas de son niveau et ne mérite pas le peu d'attention dont il peut faire l'objet lorsque la question est abordée... comme tu le sais déjà il n'est pas si puissant que cela , même si nous connaissons la raison, toutefois tout lui est permis en particulier le fait de négliger ses études et entraînement mais ton père a dû tant parler.** Orion acquiesça, son père lui avait déjà appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et au niveau scolaire et de l'entraînement du héros national. **Il est adulé partout où il va mais se comporte de la pire façon que ce soit, tu en serais réelle choqué vu ton sens de l'étique...** Remus marqua une pose avant de reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse. **A part cela ton projet en Angleterre se met doucement en place sans que personne ne soupçonne rien et normalement tout sera prêt pour la date prévue.** Voyant l'air surpris de Severus Remus précisa. **Orion m'a demandé d'élargir lentement la puissance de la Volga à l'étranger. »**

Il s'agissait nullement de la vérité mais cela suffit à ce que Severus cesse de se posait des questions, même s'il intercepta un regard suspect entre sa femme et son fils, mais ce dit qu'il y repenserait plus tard.

La journée s'enchaîna rapidement et entre festivité et blagues les membres de ce groupes n'en restaient pas moins sur leur garde, en particulier les jumeaux car c'étaient à eux qu'il avait été confié la mission de sécurité rapproché du Prince du Clan et que ce dernier bien que gérant les Volga à merveille restait imprévisible dans ces décisions. Tous s'attendaient donc à ce qu'un événement quelconque soit l'objet de son attention.

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'apparue dans un « pop » Erwin l'elfe de maison personnel d'Orion.

« **Un homme attend à la porte pour parler affaire selon ses dires maître Orion. Dois je le faire entrer ?**

 **Ah! C'est vrai je l'avais oublié ce lui là... amènes le dans le salon violet, je le rejoins. Ne lui propose rien à boire.**

 **Pas de problème Maître Orion.** Erwin disparu dans un discret « pop ».

 **Emy, Nathan je crois que nous sommes attendu dans le salon violet. Allez vous changer, mais armes cachées.** Alors que ses amis sortaient de la pièce pour se préparer Orion se retourna vers le reste de son assemblée qui le regardait comme s'il avait simplement demandé à avoir un hiboux. **Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps, de simples papiers à remplir si l'accord a été respecté.** Il se leva mais fut interrompu dans la marche vers la porte par sa mère.

 **Tu as confiance.** Orion se retourna vers elle, l'observa quelques secondes avant de simplement répondre

 **Oui. »**

L'homme qu'il avait fait rentrer était un collaborateur de confiance qui depuis qu'il était en poste offrait de merveilleuses informations au Prince, tel qu'Orion était surnommé dans son rôle d'héritier. Entrant dans le salon, Emy et Nathan à sa suite, Orion se contenta d'observer son « invité ». Il n'avait pas tellement changé, peut être quelques brûlures et cicatrices en plus mais c'était le risque de son métier.

« **Prince.** Dis obligeamment l'homme en inclina légèrement sa tête en signe de respect.

Voyons, il me semble t'avoir déjà dis que tu pouvais parler en Anglais lors de tes rapports, tu y mets plus de subtilité. Alors que dit on selon tes informations?

Dumbledore a parlé aux Potter et leurs amis proches de confiance publiquement en sa faveur. _Voilà pourquoi ni parrain ni Remus ne m'ont non parler..._ d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ce que l'on m'ont rapporté mes frères, la discussion portait sur le choix du nouvel professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Evan Potter a apparemment pris cette matière et comme pour les autres les Potter parents y ont un droit de regard. Malgré les nombreux candidats leur choix s'est porté sur une professeur d'enchantement de Beaubâton qui a également la formation nécessaire pour ce poste...

 **Emy tu diras plus tard discrètement à ma mère que sa candidature a bel et bien était accepté. Assures toi que mon père n'en sache rien.** Emy ne répondis pas mais Orion savais que les ordres seraient appliqué et aucunement discuté. Continues je te prie et désolé de cette interruption... brutale.

Pas de problème Prince. Dans cette discussion il a également eu mention de l'entrée où plutôt le transfert de certains élèves de Durmstrang pour l'année prochaine. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'information sur eux, les dossiers étant protégé mais savent que deux ont 15 ans et quatre 13. Durmstrang aurait validé ce transfert, ce qui a soulevé dès questions sur la motivation mais finalement ils en ont conclut que comme ce n'était que des enfants ils ne représentaient pas une menace, l'école a également fait transiter les informations sur leur niveau magique... un des élèves de 13 ans a retenu leur attention mais comme ils ne connaissent pas les identités ils attendent. Si je peux me permettre une suggestion ?

Fait, fait. Tout conseil et bon à prendre.

Je pense que ses élèves et leur famille devraient vérifier que tous les documents sur leur identité sont en règles, le directeur enquêtera sûrement comme il le fait dès qu'une inconnu se rajoute à son tableau parfait...

Merci pour ces informations. Passe le bonjour à tes frères. Le paiement habituel sera effectué demain. **Erwin!**

 **Oui Maître?**

 **Raccompagne notre ami.**

 **Bien maître. Si monsieur veut bien me suivre.**

Alors que l'informateur quittait les lieux Orion demanda à Emy de faire passer son message et parti trouver Remus pour lui demander de vérifier la sûreté de leur identité.


	4. Chapitre 2: Surprise!

Anglais

 **Russe**

 _Pensées_

 **Rentrée à Poudlard**

Severus se tenait impassible à la table professorale et pendant que le Choixpeau répartissait les premières années il se mit à repenser à ce qui s'était passé cet été. Il savait que sa femme et son fils lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'avait pas su si cela avait un lien avec le Clan ou si c'était quelque chose de plus personnel. Dans tous les cas il était évident qu'ils se souhaitaient pas qu'ils soient au courant, Severus soupçonnait même être le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui se passait; les familles Black et Lupin-Black avaient une façon de le regardait qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'un mauvais tour aller être joué à quelqu'un, et là cela avait tout l'air d'être lui. Outre ces regards il y avait aussi les discussions animées qui cessaient dès qu'il s'approchait ou dont le sujet changeait brutalement. Donc oui Severus avait un mauvais pressentiment et il se fiait toujours à son instinct. Malgré tout ce à quoi il s'était préparé, rien ne lui permettrait d'être suffisamment préparé à ce qui allait arriver quelques minutes plus tard.

La fin de la réparation était arrivée et Severus se reconcentra sur le discours du Directeur

« ... c'est pour cela que cette année deux Aurors ont été placé à Poudlard, ils seront bien entendu accompagnés de leurs familles. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir accueillir James Potter et sa femme Lily et Sirius Lupin-Black et son compagnon Remus. _Alors Papa tu es surpris? » Attend ça ne fait que commencer Dumby ne sait pas quelle machine il a mit en route en nous acceptant à Poudlard_ pensa Orion du coin sombre où il était. « En tant qu'adultes responsables ils seront à même d'enlever des points et mettre des retenues si cela se relève nécessaire, bien que cela restera une punition rare de leur part. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer le Professeur Gobe-Blanche n'est pas présente, elle a en effet décidé de prendre sa retraite. C'est pour cela que nous accueillerons cette année le Professeur Volga-Martin qui la remplacera ».

A cette annonce, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître une petite femme blonde aux yeux argentés que Severus connaissait bien. Voyant le visage de son père blêmir Orion se mit à rire assez fortement attirant les regards dans sa direction alors qu'il se glissait à côté de sa mère. Severus faillit tomber de sa chaise à cette vision pensant que ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

« ...où elle était professeur d'enchantement. Comme vu avait pu le voir elle est accompagnée de son fils qui a 13 ans et fera sa troisième année a Poudlard ainsi...

QUOI? Cria Severus coupant le Directeur tout en se levant brusquement

Severus? » Tenta Dumby mais son professeur de potion ne lui prêta aucune attention et se dirigeait même vers les nouveaux venus sous le regard surpris des professeurs, terrifié des élèves et amusé de Sirius et Remus. Puis tous eurent la surprise de voir les trois personnes discuter ensemble et de voir le professeur effrayé bien qu'ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils dirent.

« **Vous... Vous... ici... Professeur... élève... cauchemar... où... autre?** Bégaya Severus. Angeline se rapprocha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue faisant hoqueter de surprise tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de leur situation.

 **Surprise Amour! On a décidé de passer cette année avec toi**

 **Salut Papa. Tu vas bien tu es un peu pâle?** Sirius et Remus eurent du mal à ne pas rire sous les regards noirs des Potter qui ne comprenaient rien.

 **Ça va aller... oui doucement... Orion dis moi que j'ai halluciné, que tu n'as pas décidé de refaire une partie de ta scolarité ici?**

 **Désolé je voulais découvrir ton lieu de travail.** Répondis Orion avec un rictus narquois.

 **D'accord... très bien. Si tu veux...** Severus marque un temps d'arrêt avant de demander **tu es bien venu seul rassures moi? ILS ne t'ont pas suivit?**

 **Désolé pour toi Papa. »** Répondis Orion très sérieux avec d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son Père.

Voyant l'air défait du Professeur de potion les professeurs s'inquiétèrent fortement pendant que certains à la table des griffondors s'en moquait: quelqu'un avait enfin fait craqué la chauve-souris de cachots.

« Severus ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda prudemment Minerva Mcgonagal

Votre pire cauchemar Minerva... l'année va être drôle et dangereuse... chuchota Severus mais tout le monde puis l'entendre.

Comment cela mon enfant? Et comment connais-tu ses personnes? Demanda finalement Dumby. Mais avant que quiconque réponde Orion pris là parole.

Maman, je t'avais dis que l'on a bien fait de rien lui dire. Si on l'avait fait il aurait quitté le château. Puis se tournant vers Severus. Papa tu ne penses que l'on devrait les faire rentrer, je ne pense pas que Sirius et Remus apprécieront que leurs enfants et neveux tombent malades. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Avant que Lily Potter dise en se tournant vers son ancien ami « Papa? » et vers les amis de son mari « enfants? Neveux? »

Au lieu de lui répondre Remus se dirigea vers les portes et fit rentrer 8 personnes. Severus se retourna vers son fils et lui demanda:

« **Même Sacha et Steeve? Mon Dieu tu veux ma mort c'est ça ?**

 **Pas la tienne Papa. Il va avoir une bonne surprise tu ne penses pas ?** »

Ne laissant pas le temps à son père pour répondre, Orion se dirigea vers ses amis avec qui il échangea quelques paroles avant de rire.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, demanda le silence

« Tous ces jeunes gens sont comme le disais des élèves transférés de l'école de Durmstrang. Ils vont être reparti mais avant de passer sous le Choixpeau je leur demanderais de se présenter »

Les « jeunes gens » comme le disait Dumby avaient décidé de passer des plus âgés aux plus jeunes en finissant par Orion.

« Emy Lupin-Black, 15 ans, Vélane » le Choixpeau ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard

« Nathan Lupin-Black, 15 ans, Vélan » il fut envoyé dans la même maison que sa sœur suivit pas des murmures sur leur nature.

« Elyze Blanche Black, 15 ans » le Choixpeau fut à peine approché qu'il cria Serpentard. Les chuchotements continuèrent mais cette fois les élèves se questionnèrent sur la différence de nom de famille mais la répartition suivante y coupa court pour l'instant.

« Anaëlle Lupin-Black, 13 ans, Elfe Noir », le Choixpeau prit son temps mais finalement repartie la jeune fille à Serdaigle, elle se rendit à sa table en haussant les épaules mais avant de s'assoir elle se retourna vers ses frères «Je te garde une place Steph »

Sans tenir compte de l'agitation de la Grande salle Stéphane se présenta sous le Choixpeau et fut donc sans surprise reparti dans la même maison que sa sœur.

Quentin s'approcha de l'artefact magique d'un pas raide pour quiconque le connaissance. Il tendit la main vers le Choixpeau et avant de le posé sur sa tête débita rapidement pour éviter des questions.

« Quentin Lupin-Black, 13 ans, Elfe Noir...hybride » son hésitation ne passa pas inaperçu mais Quentin posa rapidement l'objet sur sa tête.

Rien de ne bougea pendant un long moment si l'on faisait abstraction à l'expression que le jeune homme avait sur son visage. Certains élèves murmuraient à leurs camarades leur impatience avant qu'ils sont violemment arrêtés par un cri provenant du milieu de la grande salle. Mais il ne s'agissait pas du Choixpeau mais de Quentin qui en même temps qu'il criait, se relevait et enlevait l'artefact.

« TAIS-TOI ! NE LE NOMME PAS! », puis plus calmement il se tourna vers Orion et lui parla doucement « **il ne peut pas me placer sans savoir où tu iras, le lien y fait obstacle. Encore une fois il te protège envers et contre tout pour que tout aille pour le mieux pour toi... »**. Il finit par déposer lentement ses lèvres sur la joue d'Orion avant de poser ce dernier vers le Choixpeau.

Avant de le poser sur sa tête Orion se présenta d'une traite « Orion Neptune Prince Volga-Martin-Snape, Héritier de la Noble famille des Prince et du Clan Volga », puis il se retrouva dans le noir à cause de son couvre chef.

« Oh! Tu n'es pas qui tu sembles être ou ce que tu sembles être... Ancien fils de la Noble famille Potter mais également un Lié, Calice si vous pouviez terminer le rituel, même si je conviens que vous êtes trop jeune... Jeune Orion tu es bien difficile à placer... très intelligent et possédant une insaisissable soif d'apprendre comme le montre ta présence ici malgré la fin de ton cursus à Durmstrang. Très fidèle envers ceux qui possèdent ta confiance. Très courageux aussi si je me fie à tes actions et choix pour protéger ta famille. Mais tu es également très ambitieux et rusé... très difficile à repartir, d'autant plus que la réparation de ton Lié dépend de la tienne. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour vous deux qui vous alliez à ...SERPENTARD! »

Alors que les deux élèves se dirigeaient vers la table des serpentards ils se firent arrêter par le Directeur.

« Monsieur Lupin-Black il me semble que vous n'avez pas été reparti...

Je l'ai été. Demandez à l'artefact si vous avez un doute »

Sans attendre de réponse ils s'assirent à côté des jumeaux qui portaient sur eux un regard protecteur, décourageant quiconque de les approcher.

Alors que Dumby et le Choixpeau conversaient sur la réparation de Quentin, Orion pu voir la femme qui semblait être Minerva Mcgonagal parler avec Alexander et Steeve.

« Hum. Hum. Silence! Il semble que ces deux jeunes hommes n'ont pu ce présenter je vous prierais de les écouter. A vous messieurs.

Ah oui! Merci Madame. Alexander Black, Héritier de la Noble famille Black, 8 ans et Steeve Black, 7 ans, les présenta Sacha, puis se tournant vers Sirius. Mon oncle notre Père, Lord Black, nous dis de vous rappeler que nous sommes sous votre garde cette année et qu'il sera tenu au courant si quelque chose nous arriverez, dans ce cas il se déplacerait en personne pour régler les détails... »

Ainsi se finit cette réparation plutôt étrange laissant de nombreuses questions à la plupart des personnes présentes :

Qui était ce Lord Black? Sirius malgré qu'il soit déshérité restait le seul à pouvoir le revendiquer, les autres membres de la famille attend soit des femmes, soit morts...

Pourquoi alors qu'ils semblaient être triplets Quentin avait donné une nature différente d'Anaëlle et Stéphan?

Quel était le lien entre Orion Snape et Quentin Lupin-Black?

Pourquoi tous les enfants Lupin-Black étaient des créatures magiques, bien que pas toutes semblables?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des messages (et aussi à ceux qui ne font que lire).

 **Nonotiti02** : je suis contente que cela te plaise et espère que la suite sera également à ton gout -)

 **Annaele Tiam** : merci pour tes commentaires constructifs !

 **Naoko18** : pour répondre à ta question je publie à un rythme est totalement aléatoire. Pour l'instant je suis en vacance donc j'ai le temps pour m'y consacrer. Mais dès que mes cours répondront cela sera plus difficile, j'essaierais de publier chaque semaine mais je ne peux rien promettre…


	5. Chapitre 3: Protecteurs

Anglais

 **Russe**

 _Pensée_

Assis à la table de leur nouvelle Orion, Quentin mangeaient en silence comme à leur habitude alors que les jumeaux complotaient à voix basse en russe. L'année promettait d'être drôle s'ils arrivaient à mettre en place tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, Orion plaignait très sincèrement ceux qui aller être victime de leurs esprits tordus surtout qu'il était sur que leurs pères ne resteraient pas inactifs non plus. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

Chacun aurait un rôle à jouer cette année. Poudlard serait la scène de mer magnifique pièce de théâtre et malgré l'existence de lignes directrices une grande place était laissé à l'improvisation ce qui ne rendrait le jeu que plus attrayant. Se tournant vers Quentin il dit simplement: « **Que la pièce commence! Chacun dans son rôle mes amis!** ». Les jumeaux se contentèrent de rire doucement pendant que le vampire transmettait à ses triplets le top départ grâce à un léger signe de la main.

Les deux Lupin-Black de Serdaigle sortirent divers livres dans différentes langues et s'échangèrent des informations sans tenir compte des regards étonnés de leurs condisciples devant leur conversation étrange: aucun d'eux de parlait la même langue mais ils semblaient réellement communiquer même si a en juger par les couvertures des livres devant eux ils n'étudieraient pas la même matière: Anaëlle lisait un livre qui semble traiter de Métamorphose alors que Stéphan était occupé par des Potions.

 _Couverture à Serdaigle Ok. Mais je pense que Steph et Ana vont devoir mettre des limites à la curiosité des Corbeaux... Bon les jumeaux sont déjà lancés, peut être que l'on aurait du leur fixer des limites je sens que l'on va le regretter. Bon Quentin n'a rien de spécial à faire aujourd'hui, donc c'est à moi de jouer! Et action!_

Un peu regard vers sa mère pour vérifier que tout était bon de son côté et il se lança.

Orion se leva, passa au dessus de la table sous le regard offusqué des serpentards, étonné de tous les autres et dépité de son père, avant de venir s'assoir sur les genoux de Quentin et de l'embrasser sur la joue en souriant joyeusement. Chaque personne dans la grande salle s'arrêta de manger choqué par son comportement qui ne correspondait pas à celui des Serpentards ou à celui que l'on attendait d'un héritier d'une grande famille. Alors que le silence régnait et que tous s'attendaient à une remise en place des aînés de Serpentard ou de leur direction de maison. Mais rien n'arriva. La seule réaction de Severus fut de maudit son fils.

« Andouille de fils! Cornichon décérébré qui s'amuse à mes dépends! Exactement comme ça mère complètement taré! Destructeur de réputation travaillée pendant des années... Les commentaires se Severus furent coupés par des gloussements venant de la table des Serpentards. En y jetant un coup d'œil il se rendit compte qu'ils provenaient de son fils. _Son fils gloussait_. S'en fut trop pour Severus qui laissa tomber sa tête sur la table en gémissant. Angeline ricana puis se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter.

Voyant la nouvelle professeur se déplacer tous les regards se tournèrent vers la table dés professeurs pour se figer de stupeur face à ce qu'il voyait. La nouvelle prof tenait la chauve-souris des cachots dans ses bras sans qu'il ne dise rien.

 _Une occasion en or! Merci maman!_ Orion donna un léger coup de coude à Quentin avant de lui désigner son père et sans attendre de réponse se mit debout. Personne ne le vit s'approcher de ses parent obnubilés par le spectacle de Severus Snape dans les bras de quelqu'un jusqu'à qu'il crie : « Câlins collectifs! » tout en sautant dans les bras de son père qui mine de rien s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça.

La stupeur avait fait place à la peur devant l'action du nouveau serpentard avant de faire une fois encore place à l'incompréhension quand le dit serpentard ne reçu aucune brimade. Le trio improbable resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce Quentin interpelle l'un de ses membres.

« Orion » le ton était neutre mais fut apparemment efficace pour faire réagir la famille.

« Le repas se termine reviens ici pour que nos camarades nous montrent le chemin jusqu'à nos dortoirs.

Papa pourra me le montrer...

Je pense que ton père aura autre chose à faire ce soir plutôt que de s'occuper de toi... et tu sais très bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon tour et connais mon fonctionnement...

Très bien... mais tu me portes! » si les habitants de Poudlard n'étaient pas assis s'ils seraient à coups sûrs tombés par terre devant un tel comportement mais le pire pour eux fut que lorsque l'autre élève accepta Orion couru jusqu'à lui avant de lui sauter dessus.

Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt calme. Chaque maison rentra à son dortoir sans qu'il n'y ait de problème. Chez les Serpentards les avis étaient mitigés sur les nouveaux. Certains doutaient fortement du bien fondé de leur répartition surtout en raison de la nature de certains, d'autres leurs laissaient le bénéfice du doute le temps de les voir agir au quotidien. Néanmoins ces derniers ne réagirent pas lorsqu'Orion Snape, comme il avait demandé à être appelé, se fit prendre à parti par certains élèves plus âgés pour son comportement à table.

« Tu es une honte Snape! Je pense que tu es au courant du comportement que doivent adopter les sangs purs vu que tu as fait tes études à Durmstrang mais je pense que tu as été obligé de partir pour cette raison; surtout si tu te souilles avec des interactions avec des _créatures qui nous sont inférieures_! Ta seule présence ici est une aberration! »

Les critiques continuaient mais Orion avait arrêté de l'écouter. Quand son attaquant s'en rendit compte il entra dans une colère noire et se mit à lui hurler dessus, lorsqu'il fit une pose pour reprendre son souffle Orion en profita pour réagir.

« Bravo bravo pour ce beau discours, applaudit-il en sautillant sur place, toutefois je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux penser de moi. Selon les critères de sangs purs que vous aimez tant, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je te suis supérieur étant à la fois un Noble anglais et l'héritier d'un des clans les plus importants et puissants de Russie... »

Orion fut coupé dans son discours par le déplacement brusque de Quentin qui se plaça devant lui. Des hoquets de surprise et un gémissement se firent attendre et Quentin se déplaça le laissant voir et comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Devant lui, au sol, se trouvait le jeune homme qui l'avait agressé. Il était maintenu par terre par Nathan qui l'avait fait tomber et le maintenait droit grâce à son pied placé entre les omoplates et par le fait que ses bras étaient violemment maintenu en arrière. Emy se tenait à côté de son jumeau, une main empoignant les cheveux de leur victime pour tenir la tête en arrière et dévoiler la gorge, pendant que l'autre maintenait un couteau sur la jugulaire. Quentin était le plus effrayant, car alors que ses aînés s'étaient contentés de réagir comme à une attaque normale, lui avait ressenti le besoin d'affirmer sa protection sur Orion. Son apparence avait donc été partiellement modifiée, faisant ressortir ses caractéristiques de créatures. Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs recouvrant ce qui aurait dû être blanc, ses cheveux s'étaient allongé, lui arrivant jusqu'au rein et ses ongles avaient poussés pour devenir des lames fortement aiguisées. Quentin vient de placer derrière Orion, passa un bras puissant autour de ses hanches et jetant un regard noir à l'ensemble de la maison avertit d'une voix sifflante bien différente de celle qu'il avait précédemment.

« L'héritier de la Noble famille Prince et du Clan Volga est sous la protection de la famille Lupin-Black, quiconque tentera une action pour lui porter préjudice subira le courroux de ses protecteurs. Il s'agit du seul et unique avertissement que sera adressé aux membres de cette assemblée. Toute action visant à lui nuire sera dès lors rendue comme cela nous ai possible par son appartenance à notre Famille par lien d'âme. »

Une vague de magie pure lia les membres de la maison serpentard à cet avertissement, rendant la menace d'autant plus réelle. Orion en profita pour enfoncer le clou :

« Tu vois humm... Flint c'est ça? Ne t'avises plus jamais de me menacer car « _ces créatures qui nous sont inférieures »_ comme tu dis n'hésiteront pas à tuer n'ont pas pour tes piètres insultes dont ils n'ont que faire mais parce qu'ils m'ont juré fidélité. De plus par ton action aujourd'hui tu viens de condamner toute ta maison à ce sort funeste à la prochaine attaque contre moi ... il me semble en plus que les caractéristiques de la maison serpentard sont l'ambition et la ruse et que l'on enseigne à ses membres à ne pas se fier à ce qu'ils voient. C'est en réagissant comme tu l'as fait que l'on apporte la honte sur Notre Maison! Orion marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'annoncer d'une voix sombre.

Je suis sincèrement désolé mais calmer mes protecteurs tu vas devoirs être marqué par leur soin. Se tournant vers le reste de la maison il précisa. Par cette action qui leur fera coulant le sang de mon agresseur leur instinct sera calmé mais comme il faut quelque chose de permanent et que couper des parties du corps est absent vulgaire ils vont appliqué mon emblème. Il peut avoir deux significations mais celui qui sera apposé sur Flint le marquera comme agresseur par un seigneur protégé. Je te souhaite sincèrement de ne pas recommencer ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui car TOUTES les créatures magiques savent ce que signifie ma marque. »

Le silence qui suivit son explication fut troublé par le bruit de la fermeture de l'entrée de leur maison. _Quelqu'un est sûrement allé cherche Papa..._ Orion se contenta de s'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil attendant la suite. Pour épargner ses oreilles des hurlements que de manquerait pas de faire Flint il lui lança un sort de silence, surprenant ceux qui étaient présents. Il donna comme simple consigne à Emy « **sur la poitrine, sur le pectoral droit** ».

Les Serpentards virent donc Flint être dépouillé de sa cape et sa chemise, et une fois à moitié nu Emy grava avec son couteau un V et un P entremêlés. Flint semblait souffrir mais le sortilège et le maintien de Nathan réduire la violence de l'acte même s'il ne restait pas des moindres.

Severus entra en trombe à ce moment précis dans la salle commune de sa maison suivit d'un jeune homme blond. Néanmoins face à ce qu'il vit, il se contenta de s'adosser à la paroi dès cachots et d'attendre que les protecteurs aient terminé. Quand ce fut le cas il regard l'élève qui avait été marqué avec le plus grand dégoût avant de parler.

« Monsieur Flint vous serait en retenu avec moi pendant une semaine pour vos actions de ce soir » son commentaire fut accueilli par de vives protestations de la par des autres arguant que Flint était visiblement une victime et que les quatre étaient les agresseurs. « SILENCE ! Contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous croire les membres de la famille Lupin-Black ont parfaitement de droit de réagir ainsi de par leur condition de protecteurs de mon fils. Non je ne fais pas de favoritisme, cela leur ait également permis par les lois du Ministère je suis donc dans l'incapacité de les punir même si je désirerais intervenir ce qui n'est pas le cas... Sachez que mon fils et ses protecteurs font preuve de magnanimité dans leurs actions. Comme cela a dû vous être expliqué Monsieur Flint peut s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir perdu de parties de son corps ou la vie. De plus il me semble que la marque peut être retiré par les protecteurs une fois sur que leur protégé ne sera plus attaqué par la menace, cela n'est donc pas vraiment permanent. Des questions ?

Comment êtes vous sur que Flint était l'agresseur et que votre fils et _ses protecteurs_ n'ont pas déclenché ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le blond avec véhémence.

Tout simplement monsieur Malfoy par l'apparence de monsieur Lupin-Black junior et la présence de sa sœur et son frère dans le couloir. Se tournant vers son fils il précisa, ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux Orion je leur expliquerai en sortant, même s'ils seront déçu de ne pas avoir assisté au Marquage. Le rire de Quentin a cette remarque fit frissonner de nombreuses personnes. Est-ce tout ? Bien. Respectez les règles de la Maison sur cet événement : rien de ce qui se passe ici ne doit être su à l'extérieur. Ah et Monsieur Flint vous êtes en classe avec monsieur et mademoiselle Lupin-Black, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas causer de dégât, dans votre intérêt»

Sur cette dernière note Severus quitta la salle commune, laissant ses serpents prendre note de la situation. En sortant de la salle il pu toutefois apercevoir Orion et Quentin se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir. L'année allait être longue.

 _ **P'TIT MOT**_

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Je tiens à vous informer qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine j'aurais de nombreuses obligations personnelles (travail et reprise de mes cours) qui pourraient possiblement (tout cela reste hypothétique !) m'empêcher d'écrire ou ralentir mon rythme. Si cela arrive je vous prierais de bien vouloir patienter -p

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai essayé d'en enlever le plus possible mais je suis sure d'en avoir raté…

Bisous et encore merci

 **REPONSES :**

 **Annaele Tiam** : contente de voir que j'arrive à appliquer les conseils que l'on me donne. Et pour Snape j'ai pris plaisir à écrit cette partie (bégaiement) parce que lui sait ce dont son fils et ses amis sont capables et que cela peut être explosif

 **Brigittte26** : contente que cela te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire Bisous !

: j'ai en effet une idée très précise de ce que je veux écrit même si je suis consciente que cela risque d'être difficile et long car comme tu l'as remarqué il y a de nombreuses interactions entre les personnages. Merci en tout cas pour ton commentaire !


	6. Chapitre 4: 1ière rencontre

RAR

A tous ceux qui m'ont dit aimer ma fic, je les remercie et vous souhaite de continuer à l'apprécier. Merci également pour vos encouragements !

 **Brigitte26** : Merci pour tes conseils ! Sinon concernant Drago il n'aura pas un role très important dans un premier temps mais il le deviendra au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Dans un premier temps les personnages que j'ai déjà mis en place vont surtout se concentrer sur eux et la tache qui se sont donnés mais progressivement ils seront rejoints par des personnages originaux de J.K.R.

 **Naoko18** : Merci pour tes encouragements particulièrement positifs !

 **Guest** : j'espère que la suite te plaira également. Normalement je décrirais les personnages petit à petit à partir de ce chapitre et des suivants.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Je souhaitais juste vous prévenir que je n'ai pas pu me relire il est donc plus que probable qu'il y est des fautes d'orthographe et surement des moments où la rédaction n'est pas top Désolé encore et bonne lecture

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anglais

 **Russe**

 _Pensée_

Le lendemain Orion se réveilla tôt. Comme à son habitude il avait dormit avec Quentin. Depuis qu'ils étaient liés ils ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps sans contact, il était donc non envisageable de dormir séparément. Au début leurs parents avaient trouvé cela étrange mais après quelques recherches ils les laissèrent interagir comme s'ils le souhaitaient.

Orion sortit lentement du lit pour ne pas réveiller les autres membres du dortoir, non qu'il n'ait pas de considération pour son ami mais de part sa nature Quentin n'avait pas réellement besoin de dormir, une paire d'heure chaque nuit lui suffisait. Orion se prépara dans le plus grand des calmes, prenant son temps pour peaufiner l'apparence qu'ils avaient convenu qu'il aurait. Il devait se montrait comme quelqu'un de joyeux et avenant et pour cela un travail sur son apparence et en particulier sur ses vêtements étaient nécessaires. A son grand malheur il ne pouvait se contenter de ses habituels vêtements noirs garantissant sa possibilité de mouvement pour privilégier des couleurs, il avait toutefois pu négocier son confort auprès des jumeaux avec des vêtements dépourvus d'accessoires inutiles.

Orion choisit finalement un ensemble préconstitué par son _adorable_ mère: un pantalon gris clair assez moulant, un haut vert serpentard ( _autant faire honneur à ma maison...)_ et posa sur ses épaules une cape légère qui bien que simple laisser entrevoir sa richesse sans pour autant l'étaler. Il finit par s'occuper de ses cheveux; il les brossa religieusement puis les attacha en une longue natte qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Sa longueur de cheveux correspondait à la coupe que se devait d'avoir un héritier de Clan en Russie et bien que cela ne soit pas courant en Angleterre il ne couperait ses cheveux sous aucun prétexte. A eux seuls ils lui rappelaient qui étaient vraiment sa famille: les Snape. Son adoption par le sang effectuée par ses parents avait changé certains de ses traits: ses yeux n'étaient plus vert mais marron foncé avec des teintes de doré tout comme sa mère mais le plus changement le plus visible avec ce qu'il aurait pu être (en comparant avec Evan Potter) était ses cheveux. Si à la racine ils étaient noirs corbeau comme son père, ils s'éclaircissaient sur leur longueur jusqu'à être du même blond que sa mère. Bien que très particuliers, Orion était très fier de leur couleur car elle lui rappelait chaque jour qui étaient ses parents et qu'il pouvait en être fier; même si comme elle était particulièrement reconnaissable elle posait problème quand il _travaillait._

Enfin prêt, Orion fit signe à Quentin, qui s'était lui aussi préparé de son côté, et tous les deux partirent vers la Grande Salle. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas encore grand monde, Orion sentit de nombreux regards sur lui et si certains étaient curieux d'autres, en grande majorité de la table des rouge et or, étaient plein d'amertume. Sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça il s'assit à sa table et commença lentement à déjeuner. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par les jumeaux, attirant une fois de plus les regards dans leur direction.

Alors que les professeurs distribuaient les emplois du temps, la discution d'Orion et de la famille Black-Lupin fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Evan Potter près de la table des Serpentard. Evan était le portrait caché de son père tant physiquement que mentalement même si l'on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il égalait son niveau scolaire. Néanmoins s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas c'était le manque d'attention et jusqu'à présent aucun des nouveaux n'avaient cherché à entrer en contact avec lui, non pas qu'il aurait accepté la présence de serpentard dans son cercle d'amis mais il n'acceptait pas qu'ils n'aient même pas essayé.

« Snape. Black-Lupin. Vous devriez faire attention à vos connaissances. Votre réparation seule amène certaines personnes à croire que vous êtes des futurs mages je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous associer avec certaines personnes qui sont des Mangemorts en puissance…

Je te remercie pour ces si évident conseils, répondis ironiquement Orion, mais il ne me semble pas avoir demandé ton avis sur les possibles fréquentations que je souhaiterais avoir, ni que je devais avoir ton approbation pour me lier d'amitié avec des personnes de ma propre maison. Tu exposes le fait que certains de leurs parents ont été des mangemorts et que la plupart ont été dans la même maison qu'eux mais il me semble que tu oublies bien vite que les mangemorts venaient de chaque maison, pour te donner un exemple il me semble que Peter Pettegrew était à Gryffondor comme toi… D'ailleurs il ne me semble pas que tu sois présenté…. Finit sarcastiquement Orion en regardant Evan dans les yeux.

De quel droit oses-tu parler ainsi au sauveur du monde sorcier ? hurla un gryffondor roux. Tu n'es qu'un vil serpent…

Ah ! Ainsi je crois comprendre que j'ai devant moi le _célèbre_ Evan Potter. Je constate toutefois que la célébrité l'empêche toutefois de faire honneur à l'éducation qu'il a reçu de ses parents… **si toutefois il a reçu la moindre éducation ce qui serait un miracle au vu du comportement du Père Potter** ajouta-t-il sans discrétion faisant rire les Black-Lupin. Je vois également qu'il a su s'entourer de personne lui ressemblant sur ce point-là, vos mères devraient avoir honte de votre manque de bonne manière surtout vous Héritier Potter car quand on se trouve aussi médiatisé que vous pour un acte ou pour un autre, ce qui semble arriver fréquemment aux Nobles Héritiers d'Angleterre et à vous spécifiquement, il est bon sens de ne pas ternir l'image que nous donnons comme vous êtes en train de le faire ! J'espère sincèrement que votre comportement ne reflète pas celui de vos condisciples sinon j'ai bien peur cela ne cause à terme de nombreux incidents avec d'autres pays tel que la Russie… »

Orion se leva dignement alors que le silence le plus total régnait dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'osait rien dire, attendant patiemment qu'elle allait être la réponse de leur héro national. Toutefois comme il ne disait rien encore stupéfait que quelqu'un ai osé lui parler ainsi, Orion se dirigea sans se presser vers la sortie avec à ses cotés Quentin dont la posture fit frissonner de peur les serpentards. Les jumeaux quant à eux restèrent à tables couvrant leurs arrières comme ils en avaient l'habitude. A la table des Serdaigles les deux autres membres de leur famille ne quittaient pas Evan Potter du regard, près à intervenir. Tous étaient surs de comment _Le Survivant_ allait réagir à ce genre d'altercation et même s'ils souhaitaient la vengeance, sa mort ici et maintenant ne serait que trop rapide. Car oui, tous étaient sur qu'Orion et Quentin allaient être attaqué dans le dos de la même façon qu'ils connaissaient quelle pouvait être la réaction de ces derniers s'ils étaient attaqués.

Evidement ils avaient raison. Orion et Quentin avaient à peine fait une dizaine de mètres que deux sorts se dirigèrent dans leur direction. La fratrie Black-Lupin n'avait pas longtemps pour agir Emy et Nathan sautèrent sur Evan et le rouquin les projetant au sol alors que Stephan et Anaëlle se glissaient dernière Orion et Quentin pour diminuer leurs possibilités d'actions. La Grande Salle toute entière hoqueta de stupeur car bien que cela fût rapide tous avaient pu observer les actions de chacun et bien que la rapidité d'action des quatre Black-Lupin était impressionnante ce qui restait le plus surprenant restait les actions d'Orion et de Quentin.

Alors que les sorts, à priori un Stupefix et un Expellarmus, se dirigeait vers eux, les élèves purent voir Orion élevé un bouclier sans rien prononcer et bien qu'il bloqua les deux sorts Quentin se plaça entre lui et les attaquants.

Se fut à ce moment là que les Potter et Dumbledore entrèrent. A la vue de son fils plaqué au sol par la Vélane Lily cria tout en le rejoignant pour chercher à savoir s'il n'était pas blessé. Evan restait pétrifié devant ce qui venait de se produire, incapable de répondre à sa mère. En désespoir de cause, Lily demanda autres élèves sans obtenir plus de réponses. James quant à lui avait vu que les regards des autres élèves allaient de son fils à cet étrange duo que formait le fils Snape et l'un des triplets de Remus et Sirius. Convaincu que c'était la faute du fils de son némésis d'enfance, James se jeta sur Orion :

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait misérable serpent ? Réponds ! Orion se contenta de le regarder avec haine avec de dire distinctement.

Très cher Lord Potter je vous prierais de ne pas accuser sans preuve l'Héritier de la Noble Famille Prince, il ne s'agit pas là d'un comportement qu'il sied à une personne de votre rang. Sinon pour revenir à notre affaire je n'ai rien avoir avec l'état de votre fils et je m'avancerais même à dire qu'il n'a strictement aucune blessure. »

Dans le silence qu'il suivit la réponse d'Orion la Grande Salle pu entendre Evan bégayer « Faute… Snape ». A cela son père réattaqua Orion violement avant d'être intercepté par Severus.

« Potter… je te conseille de ne pas faire çà, tu n'aimerais pas les conséquences.

Tu crois me faire peur Servilus ?

Pas moi Potter. Pas moi… mais tu devrais regarder derrière toi. En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière James Potter pu voir que sa femme et son fils étaient entourer des plus proches amis d'Orion et qu'ils n'avaient pas vrai l'air heureux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. De plus au lieu de t'en prendre à mon fils sans raison tu devrais plutôt te demander ce que le tiens à fait pour être dans une telle posture. Et je t'assure que mon fils n'y ai pour rien sinon le tiens ne serais surement pas intact. Severus prononça cette dernière phrase à voix basse de sorte que seul James l'entendit. Il reprit plus fort : il me semble de toute façon que toute l'école pourra témoigner de ce qui s'est passé et que si mon fils et réellement en tord tu auras alors toutes les preuves que tu souhaites. »

James sembla douter un instant sur le comportement à adopter. Dumbledore coupa court à cette situation en se raclant la gorge et décrétant que le corps professoral mènerait une enquête pour savoir ce qui s'était. _Il suffit de demander à n'importe qui ici pour avoir la réponse vieux sénile… Simplement parce que c'est leur héros National hyper protégé tout ce qui lui arrive doit forcément prendre des proportions disproportionnées._ Pesta intérieurement Orion. Ce dernier sentit une main sur son épaule et en levant la tête il se rendit compte que Quentin cherchait à attirer son attention.

« **Hum ?**

 **Il faudrait aller en cours non ? De plus ça nous éloignerait de ce pathétique stéréotype de Héro d'Evan Potter** …

 **Tu as raison ! En plus on commence avec Métamorphose, Père ne dit que du bien des compétences de l'enseignante de Poudlard et Mère à l'air d'en avoir une bonne opinion, le cours sera peut être intéressant. »**

Et sans attendre que quiconque leur dise quelque chose, les deux Liés se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

La journée avait été des plus longues pour Orion. Outre les élèves stupides qui ne cessaient de l'énerver avec des piques dirigeaient sur son Père, ce qui l'avait le plus agacé était le niveau des cours. Il s'y ennuyait tout simplement. Certes il avait un niveau plus que supérieur à celui attendu par un 3ième année mais il avait l'impression que le progrès et l'évolution possible étaient minimes. Les professeurs passaient plus de temps à faire de l'histoire des sorts plutôt que d'expliquer leur véritable théorie et ne parlons même pas de la possibilité de pratiquer ces dits sorts : cela n'était possible qu'une fois que la « théorie » était véritablement comprise. Orion pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus stupide mais telles étaient les lignes éducatives mises en place par l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Honnêtement il plaignait les élèves de cette école. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient croire ils étaient loin d'égaler le niveau que les autres grandes écoles européennes avaient, le seul fait que Poudlard soit encore dans les meilleures étaient principalement dû à son histoire et au fait que leurs enseignements étaient plus que compétents mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient véritablement transmettre leurs connaissances. S'en était presque triste. Orion était plus qu'heureux d'être déjà diplômé même si ses résultats pouvaient être contestés ici en Angleterre. Mais cela ne le perturbait pas qu'autre chose. Pour être tout à fait honnête sa présence en Angleterre avait également pour but l'extension de la puissance de leur camps hors des pays nordiques ses informateurs à Poudlard lui avaient de nombreuses fois permit d'avoir des nouvelles et des connaissances sur ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait continué à être Harry Potter…


	7. Chapitre 5: Lettre

Suite à la virulente discussion devant toute l'école, les enfants Snape, Black et Black-Lupin eurent totalement la paix. Étrangement la rumeur circulait qu'il ne fallait pas touché Orion car il avait des amis dangereux. _Comme si moi je n'étais qu'une pauvre personne sans défense… Mais au moins tout se passe selon le Plan, même si j'ai l'impression d'être un lâche._ En effet Orion semblait être pour l'ensemble de l'école qu'une petite chose qu'il fallait protéger… enfin pas pour toute l'école, les serpentards eux n'hésitaient pas à se pousser sur son passage et à répondre à ses demandes dès qu'il en avait une. Heureusement pour eux Orion ne semblait pas vouloir profiter du pouvoir qu'il avait sur eux.

L'ensemble des habitants de Poudlard avait d'ailleurs remarqué que malgré quelques tentatives de rapprochement personne n'avait réussi à entrer dans le cercle privé que semblaient former les nouveaux arrivants. Il n'était pas rare qu'on les retrouve ensemble dans un coin du château à parler en ce qui semblait être le Russe, s'arrêtant toutefois dès que quelqu'un s'approchait.

Les Russes s'ennuyaient profondément depuis le début de leur année, ils avaient déjà vu tout ce qu'ils voyait en cours et ne pouvaient malheureusement pas passer dans les classes supérieures en raison de la position de l'Angleterre sur ce point. Les jumeaux Black-Lupin et Elyze profitaient de cette avance pour pouvoir jouer de mauvais tours à de nombreux élèves, et ils avaient eu la chance qu'à chaque fois les punitions tombent sur les jumeaux Weasley, Grands Farceurs de Poudlard. Alors oui les jumeaux récoltaient le prestige de blagues qui n'étaient pas les leurs, mais ils avaient également les punitions qui allaient avec! Orion les plaignait presque vu le nombre de retenues qu'ils avaient obtenue en moins de deux mois alors qu'ils n'y été absolument pour rien! Les triplets Black-Lupin pour leur part se contentaient de vaquer à des occupations plus scolaires, quand ils ne s'occupaient pas de récolter des informations, pour ceux à Serdaigles, ou de protéger Orion, pour Quentin. Orion pour sa part était bien occupé avec Remus à chercher un moyen fiable, et bien sur hors du contrôle du Ministère Anglais, pour établir la puissance du Clan Volga en Angleterre mais pour l'instant s'ils devaient faire face au fait que personne autre que leur petit groupe n'était au courant de leur but et que le nom des Volga n'étaient pas sortit des murs de Poudlard.

Comme pour répondre à leur problème, Orion reçut une lettre le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Rien n'aurait pu plus sortir de l'ordinaire le concernant car il ne recevait aucune lettre, ni journaux (au contraire de ses compatriote qui étaient abonnés à **l'Edition Nationale** , l'équivalent s'il avait bien comprit de la Gazette des Sorcier en Angleterre). Le faucon qui s'était posé devant lui transportait une enveloppe bleue, spécifique au demande d'aide à un Chef de Clan ou son Héritier. Voyant cela Orion envoya Nathan et Emy chercher certaines de ses affaires, ainsi qu'à Quentin, dans leur dortoir. _On va enfin pouvoir se défouler… J'espère que cela n'est pas une simple demande, quoique si ce n'était que cela Reg pouvait s'en occuper seul, non avec un peu de chance il s'agit d'une mission ou d'un Guerre de Clan…_

Doucement, comme si la lettre était son bien le plus précieux, Orion la déplia. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple demande. Mais d'une demande dans une Guerre de Clan d'un de ses vassaux qui souhaitait, si cela était possible, faire intervenir spécifique Shadow. _Ah! Une demande de mercenaire en plein milieu d'une Guerre de Clan, cela va leur couter plus que cher…_ Le temps qui finisse de lire Nathan et Emy étaient revenus, portant ses affaires de combats magiques signifiant son titre d'Héritier de Clan _. Heureusement que mes habits sont enchanter pour se transformer en équipement de mercenaire dès que je veux, sinon j'aurais perdu énormément de temps sur ce coup là… Fichu Dumby et sa lutte contre les marchés illégaux._

Sans perdre de temps, il échangea, grâce à un sort de transfert, les affaires qu'il portait avec celle que lui avait approché Nathan, du coin de l'œil il vit Quentin faire de même mais il avait sa tenu officielle de garde du corps, qui fit pâlir nombre de personnes, en particulier chez les Serpentards qui connaissaient son rôle de Protecteur.

Orion s'avança, une fois changé, vers la table des professeurs; il s'adressa à ses parents, ignorant tous les autres professeurs mais parlant en Anglais pour que tous comprennent parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire. _Avec un peu de chance cela délira certaines langues…_

"Mère, Père. Je vous informe de mon retour dans le Clan pour régler certaines affaires qui requièrent ma présence immédiatement. J'estime que je serais de retour d'ici la fin de la semaine. _Soit dans moins de trois jours… J'aurais aimer pouvoir m'éloigner d'ici un peu plus longtemps, mais bon on verra bien s'il faut il y aura un imprévu._

Héritier du Clan, de par vos propos il me semble qu'il s'agit également d'une affaire qui nécessite toutes les personnes importantes du Clan, dont Shadow si je ne me trompe pas. Demanda faussement innocemment sa mère, faisant glapir la Grande Salle au nom du célèbre mercenaire.

Effectivement Mère, il s'agit d'une Guerre de Clan, impliquant l'un de nos Clans vassaux. Je ne pars qu'avec Quentin, les autres sont charger de continuer normalement ici. " _Effectivement rien de pourra faire changer les ordres de missions spécifiques que je leur ai donner cet été._

Sans plus rien ajouter Orion se dirigea vers Quentin qui posa sa main sur son épaule, se saisit de la lettre et prononça **VOLGA** , activant le port-au-loin.

L'ensemble de la Grande Salle resta figée, en dehors évidement des personnes affiliées au Clan, il était normalement impossible de faire fonctionner un port-au-loin dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Toutefois Dumbledore semblait être énervé.

"Severus, Angeline mes enfants, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien pour le retenir? Une Guerre de Clan est quelque chose de violent et dangereux, il est encore très jeune, trop pour pouvoir y participer….

Je vous arrête tout de suite Directeur. Il n'y a rien que nous pouvions faire, la seule personne à pouvoir empêcher sa venue est le Chef de Clan, qui apparemment requiert la présence de son Héritier. D'ailleurs il ne s'agit pas de la première fois qu'il va être confronté à un évènement de ce genre, même s'il me semble que cela la première fois qui le fera dans ces conditions. Le coupa Severus, l'air faussement pensif car bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant de la pleine situation il était inconcevable que Dumbledore s'en mêle.

Mais Severus… vous êtes ses parents?

Certes mais dans ce genre de situations nous n'avons pas de pouvoir.

Remus, Sirius… pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait par rapport à Quentin?

Pour la simple raison, qui s'agit de son devoir et que l'Héritier lui a demandé." Lui répondis Remus avant de se lever et de rejoindre ses enfants et neveux accompagné de son mari.

Les deux couples laissèrent l'ensemble des professeurs ayant étendus la discussion sur le cul de part leur nonchalance face à ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Les Black et Black-Lupin, réunis à la table des Serpentards, virent approcher leurs parents, oncles et tantes avec un léger sourire. Les enfants étaient apparemment pleinement au courant de ce qui s'était passer en Russie et n'hésitèrent pas à le dire à leurs gardiens.

" **Attaque chez les Krum** se contenta de dire Elyze.

 **Ah! Orion va enfin pouvoir en faire ses vassaux comme il cherchait à le faire depuis l'an dernier.**

 **Oui, Sirius. D'ailleurs c'est seulement parce qu'il les veut ardemment dans le Cercle du Clan qu'il s'est décidé à leur venir en aide aussi vite. Je pense d'ailleurs que leur long refus aura des conséquences sur les conditions d'entrées dans le Cercle.** Réfléchit à voix haute Angeline.

 **Tellement triste pour les Krum. Dire qu'ils trouvaient la dernière demande de vassalité trop sévère… ils font fortement s'en mordre les doigts. J'espère qu'il laissera quand même Victor continuer sa carrière, c'est qu'il a du talent ce jeune.** Souhaita Nathan avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **T'inquiètes frérot. Orion apprécie le jeune Krum et puis son talent ne pourra que rapporter BEAUCOUP d'argent et aussi favoriser l'opinion de la population lambda sur notre Clan, pour la simple raison que nous les avons aider…"**

Les membres du Clan Volga présents à Poudlard continuèrent leur discussion au milieu de la Grande Salle, parlant de la Guerre de Clan en cours et de retombées politiques et économiques pour le Clan comme s'ils parlaient de Quidditch entre amis. Personne ne comprenait leur discussion mais tous avaient parfaitement saisit que ce qu'était partis faire Orion et Quentin étaient important voire même possiblement dangereux, et trouvaient que la réaction de leurs proches était quelque peu déstabilisante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Désolé du retard je n'ai pas pu écrire durant une longue période.

Je suis en train d'écrire la suite et en étendant je publie ce chapitre même si j'aurais voulu l'approfondir un peu plus j'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour celui là... Enfin la suite devrait pas trop tarder

Kiss


	8. Chaptre 6: Guerre de Clans (1)

Orion et Quentin atterrirent au milieu de l'aire de transplanage du Manoir Volga. Regulus les attendait patiemment avec les informations dont aurait besoin Orion pour mener à bien la mission que l'on avait confié à Shadow. Regulus les suivit tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre que les Liés partageaient dans le Manoir tout en prenant tranquillement des nouvelles de ses enfants. Et fut rassuré quand ils lui confirmèrent qu'ils allaient mieux que bien et s'en donnaient à tout va pour faire tourner en bourrique les adultes et elfes qui devaient les garder quand leurs oncles ou le couple Rogue n'étaient pas disponible; Regulus alla même jusqu'à rire du comportement de ses fils qui ressemblaient dans le comportement bien plus à Sirius qu'à lui. Ils les questionna brièvement sur les missions qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

" **En bien tout le monde me prend pour une petite chose fragile qui ne se voit pas être harcelée parce qu'elle a des gardes du corps puissants, dangereux et surtout pas vraiment humain. En même temps j'ai pu asseoir ma domination sur les Serpentards facilement et ce dès le premier soir et montrer à tous que je ne me laissais pas marcher dessus tout en répondant conformément à l'étiquette des Nobles Familles d'Angleterre, même si certains Nobles ne les respectent pas vraiment. A mon grand désespoir de moins en moins de personne y cultive les bonnes mœurs et étiquettes sorcières! S'en est une honte je trouve mais bref passons nous auront une discussion là-dessus une autre fois. Comme tu t'en doutes Quentin n'a aucune difficulté dans son rôle, de par la proximité avec son rôle journalier même s'il se doit d'être un peu plus présent pour cacher ma puissance magique.**

 **Les jumeaux n'ont pas encore atteint le meilleur de leur forme, je pense qu'ils vont progressivement augmenter la difficulté et la bizarrerie de leurs blagues, mais se contentent pour l'instant de rester au même niveau que les Jumeaux Weasley qui sont devenu les responsables de toutes les blagues possibles et inimaginables qui se produisent à Poudlard. Elyze, Ana et Steph commencent à avoir de bon contact au sien de l'école et nous pourront bientôt y élargir nos horizons, même si nous attendons la prise de contact avec les jumeaux Weasley. Prise de contact qui devrait avoir lieu soit pendant mon absence soit à mon retour.**

 **La seule chose qui nous posait une difficulté était le fait que personne hors de Poudlard n'était au courant de la présence du Clan Volga en Angleterre mais je pense que ma venue ici délira certaines langues.**

 **Je vois que tout ce passe bien alors, même si je n'en doutais pas connaissant tes capacités Orion. Je trouve même que cela est assez rapide, nous ne sommes pas encore à Samhain et vous avez de bons contacts et si rien n'a réellement était commencé je pense que cela sera le cas avant Yule.**

 **Sinon pour ta mission… il s'agit simplement d'annihiler le Clan attaquant ou du moins de les affaiblir fortement, je te conseille d'ailleurs cette dernière proposition si tu ne veux pas de retour de leur Clan Suzerain.**

 **Laisses-moi deviner, les attaquants font partis du Cercle du Clan Azanof ?**

 **Oui il s'agit du Clan Kochkine. Il n'est pas vraiment important mais cherche depuis quelque moins à gagner du pouvoir et monter les échelons dans leur Cercle. Si j'ai bien compris la situation il fait en ce moment le siège du Manoir des Krum et les protections du Manoir ne dureront pas éternellement. Les Krum voudraient que les combats est lieux à l'extérieur car ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'évacuer les jeunes enfant.**

 **Très bien. Je suis prêt** , annonça Orion en finissant d'accrocher son ample cape et en rabattant sur la tête la capuche qui cachait entièrement son visage et qui grâce à un sort ne pourrait être enlevée que si il le souhaitait.

La tenue de mercenaire d'Orion était entièrement noire et se composait d'un pantalon en cuir souple et des chaussures montantes ressemblant aux Doc Martens que fabriquaient les non sorciers pour le bas et soit d'un t-shirt soit d'une simple chemise pour le haut. Evidement il portait sa célèbre cape qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et dans laquelle était cachés nombres de lames et autres objets dangereux.

Juste avant de partir Quentin retient Orion et traça sur le front de celui-ci une rune de protection avec son sang comme il le faisait habituellement avant d'embrasser légèrement la rune pour y insufflé sa magie elfique à travers leur Lien. Orion toucha la rune de sa main puis attrapa le bras de son vampire pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait sa protection.

Ce petit rituel était la seule chose qui permettait à Orion de pouvoir travailler en tant que Shadow, c'est-à-dire sans avoir son lié anxieux sur le dos et qui cherchait à tout prix à l'empêcher d'être blessé, ce qui se révélait souvent impossible; toutefois il était dans la nature du Lié de vampire de faire tout ce qui était dans son pouvoir pour défendre la vie de son Lié calice , la magie elfique permettait à Quentin de savoir où était Orion et s'il était grièvement blessé. Dans un sens Orion avait aussi besoin de la présence de son Lié avec lui, bien plus que de celle de ses autres protecteurs et il savait qu'ils étaient la force et la faiblesse de l'autre. Mais ni Orion ni Quentin ne regrettaient la formation de leur Lien car bien que nécessaire à la période de sa création il leur permettait d'être sûr de ne jamais se retrouver seul abandonné comme tous deux avaient failli l'être.

Orion tendit sa main vers Regulus demandant silencieusement le port-au-loin qui le conduirait sur les Terres du Clan Krum, qui déclencha en le touchant.

Sans surprise il atterrit dans un coin isolé de la propriété juste à l'intérieur des protection, faisant connaître sa présence à ses "hôtes". Toutefois il ne s'attarda pas sur place. Il rangea sa baguette dans son holter et sortit une dague longue : il était connu tant pour sa brutalité que pour sa discrétion et pour être discret il fallait avouer que les jeux de lumières dû aux sorts étaient à éviter le plus possible.

Lentement il quitta le champs de protection de la propriété et se mit en quête des attaquants. Comme il s'y attendait ils ne recherchaient pas la discrétion, après tout ils menaient le siège mais Orion trouvait quand même incroyablement stupide de se mettre ainsi à découvert. Soit ils étaient des débutants soit extrêmement imbus d'eux même et de leurs capacités à vaincre, Orion présentait que la balance penchait plus vers la seconde hypothèse. De nombreux feux avaient été allumés devant les grilles de la propriété, empêchant une quelconque sortie. Orion voulu bien leur reconnaître qu'ils avaient bien fait, après tout le but des attaquants étaient avant tout de réduire à néant le Clan attaqué, ou autrement dit de tuer tous les membres existants allant des combattants aux enfants en passant par les Anciens et les médicomages. Les attaqués quant à eux avaient pour but de repousser l'attaque sans rechercher à annihiler le Clan, même s'il restait une forte propension à faire couler le sang. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait Orion se dit que cela devait être quelque chose typiquement Russe , après tout les autres communautés sorcières avaient plutôt tendance à faire tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour garantir l'intégrité des sorcier tout en favorisant les descendants de sorciers aux enfants de non sorciers. Laissant là ses réflexions sur le comportement des sorciers russes en comparaisons à celui d'autres communautés, il se rapprocha d'un premier groupe de "campeur" comme le disait les non sorciers. Les observant il put facilement se décider sur la méthode à prendre.

 _Bon ils ne sont que quatre. Toutefois il me semble que deux d'entre eux ont participé ou du moins étaient présents lors du tournois de duel sorcier de Moscou l'an dernier ou il y a deux ans, ils sont donc à prendre avec précaution même si les deux autres ne sont pas à sous-estimer non plus. Alors je me débarrasse des deux qui me disent quelque chose de suite ou j'attends que les deux autres aillent se reposer (ce qui ne saurait tarder)? Attendons c'est plus sûr._

Orion patienta quelques minutes avant que les deux qui lui étaient totalement inconnus s'allongent près du feu. Il attendit encore un peu pour être sûr qu'ils étaient soit somnolent soit endormi avant de se déplacer doucement. Il se plaça dans l'ombre (et le dos) de ses deux victimes. Et alors qu'il plantait sa dague dans la gorge de l'un d'eux, il fit en sorte de bâillonner le second avec sa main pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bruit s'il avait le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, cependant bien que cette situation soit envisagée Orion ne laissa pas le temps à sa réalisation. Une fois cela accompli dans le plus grand des calme, il entreprit d'égorger purement et simplement les deux autres pendant qu'il dormait. Pour finir il marqua ses quatre victimes d'une façon semblable à celle utiliser sur Flint même si ici il s'agit de sa marque de mercenaire utilise pour pouvoir revendiquer les morts et donc l'argent qui allait avec mais aussi pour avertir tous ceux qui les découvriraient qu'ils avaient intérêt à partir pour avoir une chance de survie.

Le seul inconvénient que trouvait Orion à cette méthode pour tuer est qu'elle était particulièrement tachante, et le sang partait extrêmement mal sur les vêtements sans protections spéciales. Enfin il pouvait franchement passer outre s'il avait en contrepartie tous les avantages de la discrétion.

 _Bon maintenant que ma traque a commencé, je devrais peut être élaborer un plan qui me permette dans laisser certains en vie… Dommage que je sois ainsi limité… Mais bon ça me permet au moins de me défouler un minimum…_

Méthodiquement Orion tua ou blessa plus ou moins gravement puis marqua une dizaine de personnes avant que l'on décèle sa présence sur les lieux. Caché, il se délecta de la réaction de ses adversaires; certains souhaitaient fuir pour ne pas subir ses foudres pendant que d'autres voulaient à tout prix anéantir le Clan Krum et le feraient jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Ils en arrivaient à se disputer violemment entre eux oubliant pour un moment la raison de leur présence ici.

Lassé du spectacle, Orion finit par leur refaire prendre conscience de sa présence. Il lança un de ses couteux pour qu'il se plante à leur pied. L'arme lancée portait la même marque que celle gravée sur ses victimes. Les discutions cessèrent d'un coup, tous regardant avec une certaine frayeur le couteau. Sortant de sa cachette, Orion se tourna vers le groupe qui avait voulu partir

" **Vous auriez dû fuir."**


	9. Chapter 7: Guerre de Clans (2)

" **Vous auriez du fuir** "

Cette phrase seule pétrifia l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Tous savaient qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Sa simple présence sur les lieux de leur attaque, et apparemment contre eux, suffit à leur faire comprendre qu'ils allaient être ses prochaines victimes. Certes ils étaient bien plus nombreux mais cela était loin de leur garantir la victoire; car d'après certaines rumeurs le Mercenaire Shadow avait à lui seul anéanti certains Clans de petite taille et moindre importance, mais des Clans quand même.

Les attaquants savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix à présent. Ils allaient devoir combattre, à la fois pour leur victoire sur les Krum de par leur siège mais également pour leur survie face au mercenaire.

Pendant que ses adversaires étaient immobiles, Orion en profita pour tracer un bouclier des runes avec son sang au sol rapidement, il ne s'agissait pas de ses protéger longtemps mais simplement de bloquer les premières attaques. Il s'agissait d'une simple d'une protection rudimentaire mais qui allait surement être nécessaire au vu du monde d'adversaires. Orion finit tranquillement sa tache alors qu'ils reprenaient peu à peu conscience de la réalité.

Orion sortit finalement sa baguette. Après tout il avait eu l'effet de surprise qu'il désirait, maintenant il allait devoir faire le ménage. Même si à son grand désespoir il allait devoir faire attention à en laisser certains en vie…

Alors qu'il été à son tour dans ses pensées, les soldats **Kochkine** commencèrent à lui jeter des sorts, et au vu de la couleur ils ne lui voulaient pas que du bien. Orion attendit patiemment que cette première vague de sorts se termine suite à la constatation qu'aucun ne l'avait atteint. Le moment fut bref mais il était habitué à agir dans des fenêtre d'action réduite. D'un pas vif il quitta ses protections et armé dans une main de sa baguette et de l'autre d'une de ses dagues il attaqua sans relâche. La surprise empêche ses futures victimes de réagir correctement. Certes peu étaient atteint mais les blessures étaient graves, en particulier celles du aux dagues dont la lame était empoisonnée.

Après son attaque éclair, Orion se dissimula dans les ombres et devient invisible grâce à sa cape. Les **Kochkine** réalisant qu'il avait disparu se mirent en tête de le retrouver. Discrètement Orion tua silencieux les quelques malchanceux qui passait près de sa cachette. Evidement les morts finirent par être découverts tout comme Orion. Mais le nombre de combattants avaient beaucoup diminuer, trop pour pouvoir continuer l'attaque sur les Krum, mais apparemment ces derniers avaient été oubliés au profit de Shadow.

Orion s'amusait comme un fou. Il se défoulait enfin! Il enchainait les Sorts Noirs, de Sang ou Runiques, se protégeant rarement préférant contrer les attaques par des sorts offensifs. Malgré tout il cherchait jusqu'à présent cela à faire des blessés plus ou moins grave; Orion attendait avec désespoir de pouvoir déchainer sa folie meurtrière mais comme il avait dit qu'il en laisserait en vie il se contenait. _Merde en plus je suis sur que cela nous apporterait moins d'ennuis de décimer ce pitoyable Clan… leur protecteur n'est après tout que le_ _ **Clan Azanof**_ _un petit transfert d'argent aurait suffit à régler ce menu problème… Mais non! Soyons diplomatique! Heureusement que c'est la charge de Reg est pas la mienne… Vraiment pas assez d'action…_

Au bout d'un moment Orion en eut marre du rythme du combat, certes il avait un niveau supérieur à ses adversaires mais il n'avait plus d'amusement… Il était temps de passer à la seconde partie du combat : tout faire pour se faire toucher (légèrement) pour avoir une bonne raison d'anéantir tous ceux qui tenaient encore debout.. Pour ce faire il arrêta tout simplement d'attaquer et contre-attaquer se contentant d'esquiver vaguement les attaques. Voyant ainsi une faille ses adversaires redoublèrent d'efforts pour le mettre à terre et l'achever. Toute sorte de sorts fusaient dans sa direction : Stupefix, Petrificus Totalus, Sort d'entrave, Sort de Découpe… Il fut d'ailleurs au bout d'un certain temps touché par un de ses derniers au bras. La vue du sang tombant au sol fit momentanément stopper le combat tant la surprise était grande : selon ce qu'ils savaient personne d'avait réussit à blesser Shadow le Mercenaire des Volga, et il y avait une bonne raison à cela à chaque fois qu'il avait été blessé il n'y avait pas eu de survivant et les morts avaient été plus que violentes. Orion sourit sous sa capuche; il avait enfin une bonne raison pour les tués, enfin une raison susceptible de justifiée toutes les morts qu'il allait causer dans les minutes suivantes.

Orion éleva rapidement au dessus de lui un bouclier qui prenait la forme d'un dôme et qui le suivait dans ses déplacements. Et il prit la parole pendant qu'il dessinait une malédiction d'Entrave avec les gouttes qui tombaient de son bras.

" **Et ainsi le combat se termine très chers adversaires… Evidement seuls ceux au sol pourront un jour en témoigner et bien qu'ils soient honteux aujourd'hui d'être tombé devant un seul Homme il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils remercieront tous les Dieux qu'ils pourront bientôt"**

A la fin de sa tirade Orion se mit doucement au sol, il avait vu un ou deux de ses adversaires encore debout faire de même alors qu'il parlait. _Certains d'entre eux sont au moins pourvu de cerveaux un minimum fonctionnel…_

 **"Messieurs bien que j'ai grandement apprécier de pouvoir de défouler et m'amuser un petit peu, je suis à mon plus grand regret obligé de vous laisser. Toutefois je tiens à vous rappeler que désormais les Krum sont sous Notre Protection, et toute attaque contre se verra sanctionner par une vengeance aussi sanglante que notre petite rencontre actuelle. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon retour dans votre Clan… ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. "**

Orion, après sa déclaration des plus sarcastiques, se retourna dans un mouvement de cape et prit la direction de la demeure des Krum.

Ayant surement vu la lueur des sorts et les cris des différents opposants le Clan Krum l'attendait dans le Hall du Manoir. Arrivé à leur niveau Orion se contenta de demander le paiement de son investissement dans cette Guerre de Clans en leur tentant un parchemin officiel et pré rempli du coté des Volga, il ne manquait plus que la signature magique du Patriarche du Clan, ce qui en soit n'était plus qu'une formalité. Orion pu donc observer calmement, laissant également son sang imbibé le tapis sur lequel il se tenait. Apparemment le Patriarche était surpris par ce qu'il voyait, le contenu était certes moins intéressant pour eux que ne l'avait été leur offre première mais de beaucoup: Victor star montante pouvait continué sa carrière tout en gardant l'intégralité de ses primes de matchs et en ne donnant que 2% de son salaire au Clan Volga! Et en y regardant de plus près il pouvait voir que cela était de même pour tous les membres du Clan Krum, les enfants pouvaient suivre les études qu'ils souhaitaient mais un fois dans le monde du travail ils devaient donner la priorité au Clan Seigneur…etc. En somme les clauses n'étaient pas des plus étouffantes même si cela forçait ce Clan à modifier une partie de son fonctionnement pour y répondre. Le Patriarche signa rapidement le parchemin et le remit au mercenaire, car bien qu'il lui était reconnaissant il ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'attarde plus longuement dans sa demeure lui faisant froid dans le dos.

Orion pouvait voir le cheminement de la réflexion du Patriarche juste sur son visage et du fortement retenir son rire, il se devait de rester le plus froid possible lorsqu'il était en mission et puis la situation était plus ironique que drôle. _Tu sauves leurs misérables vies et la seule chose qu'ils veulent de toi c'est que tu quittes rapidement leur domaine car tu les effraies… Pathétique! Il va falloir faire en sorte que ce Clan s'endurcisse…_

Une fois qu'il eut le parchemin en main Orion activa le port-au-lieu qui y était rattaché et atterrie aux pieds de Quentin qui semblait être passablement irrité.

Encore une fois je m'excuse pour le retard mais depuis mes exams je suis prise par le boulot et la préparation de mon année Erasmus donc j'ai vraiment très très peu de temps pour écrire. Donc je vais faire mon possible pour écrire le/les prochains chapitres rapidement pour mettre la suite en ligne dès que possible.

Kiss


	10. Chapter 8: Retour à Poudlard

Anglais

 **Russe**

Français

 _Pensées_

Orion et Quentin entrèrent dans la Grande Salle deux jours après les évènements de chez les Krum comme s'ils n'avaient jamais quitté le château. Nombreux furent surpris de les voir revenir de façon si nonchalante et surtout par le pansement enroulé autour du coup d'Orion et l'attitude protectrice de Quentin. Les Volga et les Black-Lupin ne purent que sourirent en imaginant ce qui avait du se passer, après tout c'était toujours la même chose avec c'est deux là.

Flash-back

Quentin attendait en faisant les cent pas, devant Regulus qui lui ne faisait que ricaner, depuis qu'il savait qu'Orion avait été blessé pire que quelqu'un l'avait fait saigné mais au vu de son attitude simplement irritée et non pas paniquée Orion était de toute évidement victime que d'une blessure des plus légère.

Quand celui-ci réapparu aux pieds de Quentin il savait que son Lié allait lui faire payer de s'être laisser toucher et fait saigner par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il s'avait à quel point le vampire de Quentin était possessif envers son sang. Orion agit de façon rapide pour finir sa mission avant de passer le temps qu'il faudrait à rassurer son vampire avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

Il se dirigea donc vers Regulus et lui fit son rapport de mission comme il avait l'habitude, car même s'il n'était que le Chef par intérim si l'on peut dire Regulus avait un don pour la paperasse que nécessité ce genre d'opération pour la justifier auprès du Cercle du Clan, du Clan lui même, de La Famille et même parfois du Ministère quand il essayait d'avoir un œil sur les affaires des Clans. Il lui remit le parchemin tout en lui détaillant le plus possible les différentes phases d'actions qu'il y avait eu, le nombre approximatif de morts et blessés, la réaction des survivants et celle des Krum. Orion finit son rapport en pointant du doigt qu'il fallait peut être s'attendre à une riposte du Clan Kochkine car même si grandement diminué il était sur qu'il lui restait de nombreux soldats et mercenaires et donc qu'ils pouvaient être possiblement un danger si on les sous estimait. Regulus ne put qu'acquiesçait à cela avant de voir son neveu kidnapper son Lié et l'éloigner de lui.

Orion en se sentant quittait le sol fit en sorte de bouger le moins possible pour prouver au vampire que c'était lui qui avait toute autorité. Quentin le transportait en le portant comme une princesse, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans cette position. Le trajet fut court et Orion attendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir plus qu'il le la vit, sa tête collée au torse de Quentin.

Doucement Quentin le fit se coucher sur leur lit et lui enleva les habits lui recouvrant le haut du corps. S'ils avaient étaient légèrement plus vieux la scène aurait pu être apparentée au début d'une relation sexuelle mais là elle n'était emplit que de douceur et légèrement de sensualité pour un observateur externe, ce qu'ils n'avaient évidement pas. Arrivé à son t-shirt, après lui avoir retirer sa chemise en douceur, Quentin ne pu visiblement pas s'empêché de grogner à la vu du sang le long du bras de son Lié. Orion sourit à cette attention qui montrait la possessivité du vampire à son égard ainsi que son caractère protecteur. Une fois débarrassé de toute sorte de tissu Orion sentit la langue de son compagnon nettoyer le sang plus ou moins séché et refermer grâce à sa salive la plaie d'où il provenait. Quand ce fut fait il pu presque entendre Quentin ronronner de plaisir en ayant empêché que son Lié soit vu dans cet état par d'autres que lui.

Lentement Quentin se détachant d'Orion et vint s'assoir sur ses hanches tout en lui maintenant les bras au dessus de la tête. Orion releva légèrement les yeux, qu'il avait religieusement tenue baissé dans une attitude soumise jusqu'à ce que le vampire soit calmé. Il pu ainsi voir Quentin le regarder et lui grogner dessus pour lui monter qu'il n'était pas pardonner pour l'instant même s'il était plus calme. Orion vit Quentin invoquer un corde fine de sa main libre puis lui attaché les mains à la tête de lit. Orion le savait il s'agissait pour le vampire de montrer sa supériorité sur son Lié sans le blesser et en assurant de façon symbolique qu'il ne pouvait pas le quittait. En effet les liens n'étaient jamais serré et il pouvait se libérer par une simple rotation des poignets.

Quentin une fois sa tâche effectuée vient placé ses mains de chaque coté de al tête d'Orion et lui dit de sa voix sifflante de vampire:

" **Orion tu m'appartiens!** Mien! A moi! **Tu m'appartiens et à personne d'autre!** Comprends -tu Lié? "

Et il répétait cette phrase encore et encore, changeant sans s'en apercevoir les mots de langues. Et à chaque fois Orion répondait : " **Tien!** _A toi!_ Le tien seulement"

La répétition était ce qui lui permettait d'être pardonner le plus rapidement possible et de réaffirmer verbalement le Lien entre eux, ce qu'ils ne faisaient que rarement.

Vient ensuite sa morsure. Bien que la morsure soit quotidienne, celle d'après une mission était toujours plus passionnée comme si Quentin avait encore besoin de se rassuré sur la santé de son Lié.

Orion et Quentin ne furent pas revus jusqu'au lendemain à la même heure et Orion était plus que fatigué. Regulus en profita pour se moquer un peu de lui quand Quentin était assez loin mais stoppa dès que ce dernier lui grogna dessus pour agacer son Lié. Face à l'état de fatigue de son Lié Quentin était encore plus protecteur qu'à son habitude. Il fallut encore un jour de repos à Orion avant de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard et avant de partir Quentin lui fit un bandage autour du cou. Il s'agissait encore une fois de marquer son territoire : Personne ne pouvait ainsi voir la peau du cou de son Lié. Orion en rigolait bien intérieurement car ce trait de caractère n'apparaissait que lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans un lieu que Quentin ou Orion ne trouvait pas sur. Et pour eux Poudlard était loin de l'être surtout avec la présence des Potter et de Dumby.

Fin Flash-back

Orion semblait être épuisé par les regards rieurs de sa famille et de ses protecteurs, mais encore une fois il s'agissait d'une situation habituelle. _Heureusement que notre Lien ne requiert que la morsure pour l'instant… Je n'ose imaginer ce que se sera à ce moment là._

Orion s'était habitué à leurs commentaires plus ou moins vaseux en particulier de la part de Sirius et des Jumeaux qui n'en perdaient jamais une pour se moquer, gentiment, de leurs proches. Essayant de les ignorer Orion pu ainsi voir que Anaëlle et Stephan voulait attiré son attention. Avec mille précautions il s'éloigna de Quentin et se rapprocha des deux elfes. Durant tout le trajet il sentit sur lui le regard de son Lié, comme s'il cherchait à le protéger par ce simple regard. _Je suis juste fatigué, pas blessé ou impuissant magiquement ! Son besoin de me protéger devient de plus en plus présent…_

Anaëlle n'attendit pas qu'il lui parle pour lui donner une lettre qui avait apparemment déjà était lue, bien malgré son absence les choses avaient donc continué à avancer. Sans lire le parchemin il savait de qui il provenait et se contenta de demander confirmation:

" **Les Geminis ?** "

Anaëlle lui répondis par un signe de tête affirmatif.

 **"Bien. Vérifie les informations qu'ils ont pu donné et si leur discrétion équivaut leur renommée dans un autre domaine. Si cela est le cas nous fixerons un rendez-vous avec eux pour parler affaires. Si ce qui a dans cette lettre me plait tu pourras leur dire que notre future entente risque de leur rapporter gros."**

Sur ce il interrogea rapidement Stephan sur les jours qu'il avait manqué avec Quentin et les différentes rumeurs qui étaient apparues. Rien de très extravaguant. Apparemment tous se demander pourquoi il était ainsi parti et pourquoi ses parents n'avaient rien fait pour le retenir et pire avaient semblait sous-entendre qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas le faire. Concernant Quentin, le fait que lui seul l'ai accompagné semblait l'avoir promu au titre du plus puissant et surement dangereux de ses Protecteurs, pour ceux qui étaient au courant de son rôle pour les autres il ne semblait qu'être que la personne qu'il avait embarqué avec lui sans lui demander son avis et certains avaient donc un peu pitié de lui.

 _Misère, je sens que nous allons avoir droit à un véritable interrogatoire… Bah je me contenterais de répondre à une seule personne, devant témoins, laisserais faire le jeux des rumeurs. Pour Quentin j'ai presque hâte que ces personnes qui pensent que je ne le traite pas bien vient lui dire en face… il me tarde d'assister à ce spectacle._

Alors qu'Orion et sa famille se réjouissaient du retour des deux absents et que l'ensemble des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle étaient abasourdis, ne comprenant pas la situation, Albus Dumbledore entra dans la salle avec fracas suivit de près par les époux Potter, James semblant être énervé _. Cet homme, si je peux ainsi le qualifié, est après tout toujours dans un perpétuel état d'énervement_. Le Directeur de l'école vient de placer devant le groupe que formait Orion, Anaëlle et Stephan.

"Jeune homme il me semble que vous devez des explications pour votre départ non autorisé."

 **Reviews**

 **Athenos27** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message et contente que cela te plaise surtout si cela ne colle pas totalement à tes gouts habituels en matière de fic :) et également merci pour ton commentaire sur mon écriture. Concernant mon rythme de publication c'est aléatoire dans le sens ou je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire mais j'essaie de publier au moins une fois par semaine et si cela n'est pas possible une ou deux fois par mois.

 **Xenaharry97** : Merci pour ton message! Contente que le personnage de Rogue te plaise (il est l'un si ce n'est LE personnage préféré de beaucoup de monde dans mon histoire apparemment). Comme tu as surement pu le lire la suite arrivera dans les semaines qui viennent j'ai déjà le plan de plusieurs chapitres écrits il ne manque plus qu'à les rédiger… mais pour ca faut du temps X). En tout cas encore merci.

 **Ariane** : Merci pour ton message et ton soutien ;)


	11. Chapter 9: Questions-Réponses à la Russe

Anglais

 **Russe**

Français

 _Pensées_

D'un seul coup l'ensemble de la Grande Salle fut silencieuse. Tous voulaient des réponses et pensaient que celles-ci seraient données au Directeur de l'école, encore plus s'il les demandait aux côtés des célèbres parents du Survivant.

Orion regarda le Directeur de Poudlard avec dédain, laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur puis finit par se tourner vers son père comme pour savoir s'il avait l'autorisation de parler. Severus se contenta de hocher la tête sachant pertinemment qu'il répondait ici à la question muette de son fils à savoir: Lui avez-vous dit que les affaires d'un Clan ne le regardait pas et qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur les décisions prises pour celui-ci?

 _Il est temps d'enfoncer un peu ce vil manipulateur._

"Bonjour à vous aussi Monsieur de Directeur. Oui Quentin et moi-même allons bien merci de vous en inquiéter. Et pour votre information JE n'ai pas besoin de votre inutile autorisation pour sortir de ce château quand cela concerne les affaire de mon Clan, de la même façon que cela était le cas pour les héritiers des Héritiers des Nobles Familles Anglaises et comme c'est toujours le cas pour les Chefs de Famille et ceux même s'ils sont mineurs. Une autre chose dont vous ne semblait pas être au courant et dont je souhaite vous informer, dans le simple but d'inviter un incident diplomatique la prochaine fois car je ne manquerais pas d'en tenir informer mon Chef de Clan -Severus renifla alors que Sirius se mettait à rire sans raison- et vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui ou a ses exécutants : NE. JAMAIS. ESSAYER. D'INTERVENIR. DANS. LES. AFFAIRES. D'UN. CLAN. RUSSE." Dit il en insistant sur chaque mots.

La tirade d'Orion laissa la Salle entière dans un silence d'appréhension. De quels privilèges concernant les héritiers et Chef de Famille mineurs était-il en train de parler? Pourquoi donc personne n'avait semblé se rendre compte que les étudiants de nationalité étrangère n'avaient pas besoin d'autorisation pour leurs affaires familiales?

La famille d'Orion et ses protecteurs se tenaient prêts à intervenir dès que nécessaire si le Directeur ou Potter père faisait un simple mouvement agressif envers lui. Dumby quand à lui semblait s'être prit un cognard dans le ventre. _Une expression faciale des plus intéressante… mais ennuyeuse à la longue, il serait temps d'aller en cours._

Sans plus attendre Orion fit demi-tour entrainant avec lui Quentin pour se rendre à son cours de métamorphose. _Je pense que certaines questions… plus constructives vont m'être posées durant ce cours._

Orion et Quentin s'assirent comme à leur habitude en face du bureau de leur professeur. L'ensemble de leurs camarades de classe se retrouvant de fait obligatoirement derrière eux. Le Professeur Mcgonagal entra à son tour, suivit par le reste de la classe. Alors quelle semblait sur le point de commençait son cours elle se figea, hésitante puis sembla se décider et se tourna vers Orion.

 _Et c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire ! Apprenons-leurs !_

"Monsieur Snape? Serait ce possible de vous posez quelques questions? De nombreux élèves et je dois également l'avouer professeurs s'en pose…

Vous venez de le faire mais oui vous pouvez me poser des questions. Si vous préférez je peux me placer à votre bureau pour que tout le monde entende. Par contre j'apprécierais si je ne devais pas le faire à chaque cours donc posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voulez, notez néanmoins que je ne pourrais certainement pas répondre entièrement à certaines d'entre elles.

Bonne idée Monsieur Snape. Je prendrais votre place pendant ce temps là."

Orion fit un clin d'œil à Quentin en partant. _Avançons enfin à l'expansion du Clan!_

" Bien. Alors déjà pour clarifier ce que je viens de dire sachez que tous les membres de la Communauté Magique Russe sont soumis à une sorte de serment "inviolable" nous empêchant de divulguer certaines informations à la fois aux modus et également aux sorciers des autres communautés. Donc qu'elle est la première question?

Je pense que je vais commençais Monsieur Snape. Quelque chose m'a intriguée lorsque vous aviez répondu au Directeur, vous avez accentué l'importance de votre Clan. Donc je voudrais savoir si les Clans avaient une si grande importance que ça?

Votre question porte donc sur l'organisation Russe avec une comparaison avec votre Ministère et vos Grandes Familles.

C'est cela oui, même si vous aussi vous faites parti de notre système de par votre père.

Je ne le vois pas comme cela, mais peut être y répondrais -je plus tard. Concernant l'organisation alors… tout d'abord je ne pourrais rester que vague sur cette question bien que je puisse y répondre de façon générale. Vous devez savoir que nous fonctionnons sur un système comparable à la féodalité comme on la retrouvait dans certains pays, come en France, ce point diffère déjà de votre mode de fonctionnement en Angleterre. Ensuite encore une fois à votre différence nous avons un fonctionnement politique externe exercé par notre Ministère, il s'agit de gérer tout ce qui est en rapport avec la diplomatie et autres liens avec les autres communautés magiques et les moldus Russes. Pour la politique interne elle est surtout gérer par le Conseil des Chefs de Clans, qui réuni l'ensemble des Chefs de Clans Russes. D'ailleurs chaque Clan est plus ou moins spécialisé dans un domaine. Pour les Volga, donc mon Clan d'appartenance, nous sommes une sorte de Clan banquier et avons de bons services de protections. _Grâce à nos mercenaires plus qu'efficaces, à nos talents de tueurs à gages et autres formes d'intimidations._

Vous parlez de Clan mais en quoi cela diffère-t-il de la Famille dont vous parlez souvent?

Un Clan est constitué d'un ensemble de personne qui se sont mises sous la protection du Chef de Clan, c'est-à-dire qu'il lui ont juré fidélité et loyauté en échange de cette protection. La Famille est la partie centrale du Clan, elle en fait parti, les personnes la constituant sont liés par le sang ou par la magie au Chef ou l'Héritier du Clan. Une autre question?

Oui, beaucoup d'élèves nous ont demandé pourquoi vos parents ont affirmé ne pas avoir de pouvoir, j'entend parental, sur vous dans ce genre de situation?

Ah! Une question des plus complexes à répondre… que puis-je vous dire librement? Commençons par le plus simple mon père: Severus Snape. Mon père est à l'origine une personne extérieure au Clan et même extérieure au fonctionnement Russe. En épousant ma mère et plus précisément en lui permettant d'avoir un fils il a pu rentré dans la Famille car il est le père de l'Héritier. Toutefois il n'a qu'un rôle de parent et de conseiller, si je le souhaite ou si le Chef de Clan le souhaite. La Situation de ma mère est légèrement plus complexe, spéciale. Ma mère Angeline Volga était la fille du Chef de Clan et d'une fille de la famille Martin située en France. De part sa naissance elle avait une place importante dans le Clan, celle d'Héritière, la même que moi actuellement. Elle l'a cependant perdue lorsqu'elle a préféré ses origines Françaises, reniant de fait ses racines Russes. Ma mère a pu retourner dans le Clan accompagné de mon père suite à ma naissance et ainsi à l'existence d'un héritier direct pour le Clan. Tout comme mon père elle n'a aujourd'hui qu'un simple rôle de mère ou de conseillère si moi ou le Chef actuel lui confions ce rôle.

Mes parents ont un rôle de conseillers sur certains sujets, pas les plus délicats, or la situation à l'origine de mon départ n'entraient pas dans leurs compétences et dans ces cas-là ma place au sien du Clan prévaut sur leur autorité parentale.

Bien. Certains professeurs dont moi-même je dois bien l'avouer se sont demandés pourquoi vous étiez partis avec le jeune Black-Lupin sans que ses parents, frères et sœurs et cousins n'interviennent?

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire en détail pourquoi j'ai fait cela mais je peux toutefois vous renseigner sur le pourquoi personne n'est intervenu. Cela vous convient-il?

Pas réellement Monsieur Snape mais il me semble que je vais devoir m'en contenter.

Exactement. J'ai plusieurs liens différents qui me relient à la famille Black et plus particulièrement la famille Black-Lupin. Ils sont donc relier à la Famille de par leurs liens avec moi. Je suppose que je vais devoir vous éclairer sur nos liens un minimum Madame?

Cela sera appréciable oui. _Comme ça tu pourras renseigner au mieux Dumby sur ce qu'il n'a pas pu trouver lors de ses recherches sur nous c'est çà? Stupide Chat._

Très bien. Je vais commençais alors par le lien qui me lie aux enfants Black-Lupin. Nous avons une relation de Protecteurs/ Protégé. En somme ils ont choisit de me devenir mes protecteurs. Il s'agit d'un sacrifice personnel que seules les créatures magiques peuvent faire et qui est des plus honorable, du moins en Russie je ne sais comment cela pourrait-être perçu ici au vu de la vision que la communauté Anglaise a des créatures magiques. Il s'agit ici d'un lien de sacrifice. Je suis aussi lié par un lien de parrainage à Sirius Black, mais là vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin d'explications je pense. **Oups je crois que j'ai fait beuguer le Chat Stupide….**

Excusez moi Monsieur Snape mais votre deuxième lien, celui de parrainage ne devrait pas être possible… Sirius Black en partage déjà un avec un autre enfant…

Je vous coupe ici Madame car il me semble que je sais encore si je possède un lien de parrainage ou non avec Sirius Black et je sais d'autant plus lire les documents que me l'on confirmé quand j'ai commençais à m'intéressais à ce genre de lien. Oui je sais que Sirius Black à eu un autre filleul, dont le frère à le même âge et est ici à Poudlard! Or tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le lien à été briser entre eux et ce de force. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle en a été l'origine - _A part mon adoption évidemment-_ car je ne le sais pas mais ce que je sais c'est que pour sauver la vie et/ou la Magie de mon parrain il est été obligatoire de crée en urgence un lien de parrainage avec un autre enfant ayant à peu près le même âge, moi! E vous conseillerez toutefois si vous vouliez plus de détails sur cette question de vous adressez directement à mes parents ou mon parrain qui seront plus à même de pouvoir vous répondre. _Enfin Stupide Chat çà c'est s'ils le veulent bien et c'est loin d'être gagner pour toi._ Une autre question?

Oui moi. _Ah la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor._ Je voudrais savoir qu'elles sont les relations entre les Sorciers et les Moldus en Russie car alors qu'ici seul le Premier Ministre Moldu est au courant aux Etats-Unis tout un service administratif travaille en coopération.

Comme doivent le savoir certains d'entre vous, enfin j'espère, actuellement le Président de la Fédération Russe est Boris Eltsine il est au courant de notre existence comme certaines autres personnes d'importance et influence comme Vladimir Poutine. Les Chefs de Clan n'ont pas de liens avec les Moldus comme vous les appeler sauf s'ils font du commerce ou des affaires avec eux dans ce cas les moldus peuvent ou non être au courant de notre existence. Il me semble que pour le Clan Volga environ la moitié voire les trois quarts des moldus que nous sommes amenés à côtoyé sont au courant. Evidemment quand cela est le cas ils sont soumis à un contrat magique qui les empêche de faire allusion à nous sans faire exprès et qui aussi prévient de la possible volonté de nous exposer volontairement. De cette façon nous n'avons pas ou très peu de problèmes relevant de la diffusion du secret, à la différence de l'Angleterre d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre."

En ayant assez, et la classe étant sonnée pas ses différentes révélations, Orion partit se rassoir près de Quentin. Il avait répondu a suffisamment de questions pour l'instant il ne souhaitait pas en dire plus et puis le peu qu'il avait dit aller tourner dans l'école puis à l'extérieur quand certains recevront un hiboux de leurs enfants. Il fallait vraiment qu'il voit avec Remus quel serait leur "plan commercial" pour cette expansion de leurs activités, sans doute des armes et des mercenaires, ce qui était relativement le plus simple à mettre en place, mais pour le reste il n'était sur de rien. Mais bon pour l'instant il avait d'autres choses à faire comme s'occuper de ses informateurs à Poudlard…


	12. Chapitre 10 : Proposition

Alors pour commencer je m'excuse vraiment de mon absence de publication. Malheureusement mes prochains chapitres prendront eux aussi longtemps avant d'être publié. J'ai les idées mais vraiment pas le temps. De plus ne communicant plus qu'en anglais j'avoue avoir du mal à me remettre à écrire en français (faut que je me motive ! ) et je perd souvent les mots que je voudrais utiliser.

Ensuite je remercie les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont envoyées des messages me disant aimer mon histoire.

* * *

Anglais

 _Pensée_

 **Russe**

 _Italien_

Orion décida de vérifier une de ses informations: un des serpentards pouvait apparemment parler Russe et avait bien oublié de le mentionner ou de le faire savoir… S'il avait raison il pouvait y avoir une alternative à sa simple souffrance. Sur ses directives les jumeaux avait fait passer un mot aux Serpentard, en Russe, pour que le serpent sorte de son trou.

Les serpentards de 3ième année étaient actuellement en classe de métamorphose, tout comme le mot. Orion et Quentin pouvaient donc analyser les réactions de tous les lecteurs. En soi les réactions étaient plutôt distrayantes. Certains se contentaient de regarder la note sans en tenir compte, ne comprend pas ce qui était marqué, d'autres encore la copiaient et tentaient de la décrypter. Mais la réaction qu'ils attendaient leur parvient de l'un de leur camarade de classe. Le pauvre devint pâle lorsqu'il comprit que son silence allait très certainement lui attirer certaines difficultés. Orion se délectait de la peur que semblait émettre l'autre élève mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas le confronter tout de suite il lui faudrait attendre leur petit rendez-vous.

Le dîner était terminé depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsqu'il arriva au lieu du rendez vous. Orion avez choisi le lac car de cette façon il pouvait semblait faire connaissance avec le jeune homme. Orion attendit que le jeune se manifeste par un raclement de gorge avait de leur accorder une quelconque attention.

" **Blaise! Quel plaisir de te voir ici! Tu as eu notre petit message! Tu comprends donc que nous devons parler de certaines négligences de ta part et quelles peuvent en être les conséquences… Si tu ne veux pas que ceux qui passent près de nous comprennent tu peux parler en Russe ou Italien.**

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis... tenta Blaise.

\- **Blaise, Blaise, Blaise... Ne me prends pas pour un idiot... je m'en voudrais de faire passer mon message de la même façon que je l'ai fait avec notre cher Flint.** Blaise déglutit à cela, prouvant à Orion qu'il comprenait effectivement le Russe. **Ah! Tu comprends ce que je te dis finalement, bonne nouvelle! Tu vas ainsi pouvoir répondre à mes questions.**

 _- D'accord. _" Répondis Blaise incertain de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Dans la salle commune tous c'étaient tût, de peur d'attirer l'attention d'Orion qui semblait en vouloir au pauvre Blaise Zabini. De plus leur échange intriguait même si personne d'autre que les proches du Russe ne le comprenait, surtout pour cela en fait.

" **Tu as eu tord de nous cacher ce tu pouvais comprendre ce que l'on se disait... Certaines des informations qui tu as pu entendre concernait uniquement notre Clan! Et il a été mis en danger à cause de toi! Toutefois nous sommes prêt à en quelque sorte acheter ton silence... contre ce que j'appellerais un service. Es-tu d'accord pour entendre les termes de ce service?**

\- _Oui. J'aimerais toutefois savoir ce qu'il pourrait advenir de moi si ce service ne pouvait pas être remplit._

 **\- Si c'est pas ton désaccord personnel alors tu auras surement un futur semblable à notre cher Flint; toutefois si l'impossibilité de vient pas de toi directement rien ne te seras fait.**

 _- D'accord. __Énonces_ _ce que tu souhaites._

- **Je reconnais bien là celui qui est l'unique Héritier de la trafiquante italienne Maria Zabini. J'ai un message pour ta mère. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle cherchait à entrer dans le marché très fermé de la vente d'arme auprès des Clans Russes, et ce sans aucun succès jusqu'à présent. Je lui propose un marché je lui achèterais des armes mais je veux qu'elle jure de façon inviolable que je serais le seul client de votre trafic parmi tous les Clans Russes existant ou qui existeront. Comprenant qu'il s'agit d'un accord plutôt dur envers vous je consens à te protéger comme le permettent les anciennes lois des Clans. Tu deviendras ainsi membre du Clan. Tu n'auras donc pas d'obligation envers le Clan, sauf celles que je te donnerais dès ton entrée. Pour te donner un ordre d'idée tu seras très inférieur à mes Protecteurs mais tu auras une place dont Marcus Flint ne pourra rêver avoir tout le temps où il portera ma marque. J'ai une dernière demande je souhaite que tu sois le lien entre ta mère et moi comme une sorte d'ambassadeur; peut-être que cela restera ton rôle plus tard si elle accepte... Juste une chose si jamais cette affaire venait à être ébruitée de quelque façon que ce soit le prix sera ta vie, me suis-je bien fais comprendre?**

\- _Oui. C'est clair, très clair. Je reviendrais vers vous quand j'ai la réponse ou dois-je attendre un mouvement de votre part?_

\- **Contentes-toi de recevoir la réponse en toute discrétion. Nous saurons qu'en tu l'auras."**

Sans rien ajouter de plus Orion quitta la salle pour son dortoir suivit comme son ombre par Quentin. Après leur message avait été transmis a la Famille Zabini il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre la réponse, qui serait assurément positive.

 _Maintenant que cette histoire avec Zabini a été réglée il faudrait que je me concentre sur le projet. En contactant les Jumeaux Weasley et en leur proposant un marché il débuterait sur de bonnes bases d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur eux. Il est plus que tant de montrer à ce Château ce que Père redoutait tant que apprenant notre arrivée._

Le lendemain au déjeuner Orion se dirigea directement vers les jumeaux Black-Lupin. A ce mouvement tous leurs proches s'étaient arrêtés de manger pour regarder ce qui allait être le début de l'Enfer sur Poudlard.

Un en particulier, à la table professorale, pris sur lui pour avertir ses collègues.

"Je vous préviens à partir d'aujourd'hui je reverrais les retenues des jumeaux Black-Lupin à celui qui les aura donné.

\- Voyons Severus! Les enfants Black-Lupin n'ont jamais de quelconque bêtises depuis qu'ils nous sont arrivés. Je en vois pas pourquoi tout d'un coup ils vont se mettre à en faire. Lui répondit plus que surprise Minerva Mcgonagal.

\- Moi je sais exactement pourquoi et j'ai même quelques idées sur le comment ! Mais vous verrez bien ce qu'il vous attend. Retenez juste que je refuse de les avoir en retenue ! "

Sur ce, Severus quitta la table et se dirigea vers son fils et les jumeaux. Son départ avait laissé les professors songeurs et ses proches hilares, eux avaient bien conscience de ce qui allait se produire. Les élèves quant à eux furent assez étonnés de voir leur terrible professeur agir ainsi mais vu qu'il se dirigeait vers son fils cela ne devait pas les regarder. Paradoxalement ce fut aussi pour cette raison que nombreux furent ceux qui tendirent l'oreille de façon à avoir des détails croustillants.

"Orion. Dis moi que tu ne leur pas dit ce que je crois que tu leur ais dis...

\- Cela serait mentir. Se contenta de lui répondre son fils.

\- Dis moi qu'ils vont le faire seuls.

\- Encore une fois je ne souhaite pas mentir. Continua Orion, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Dis moi que cela n'est qu'un cauchemar...

\- Non, mais bientôt oui. Termina Orion en riant de la tête de son père.

\- Quand?

\- Dès que possible.

\- Je te hais mon fils. **Juste pas dans mes quartiers.**

\- Je le sais Père. Et oui, de toute façon cela avait déjà convenue ainsi avec Mère.

\- Merlin ta mère est aussi dans le coup! "

Sur cette phrase Severus se dépêcha de quitter la salle, ruminant que "décidément il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit le jour ou il l'avait épousé".

Orion était fier de lui. Il avait commercé à mettre son plan en place et tout semblait bien se passer, de plus les petits "contrats" ils avaient proposer à certains de ses camarades ne pouvaient être refuser. Néanmoins en attendant leur réponse, Orion décida de commercer à montrer aux Potter qu'ils n'étaient pas les sorciers les plus importants de la société. Il était selon lui temps de leur montrer qu'ils n'étaient rien.


	13. Chapter 11 : Humiliation publique

Tout d'abord désolé pour le délais entre ce chapitre et le précédent; Je vais essayer le prochain plus rapidement mais à cause de différents projets (personnels et scolaires) je manque de temps pour écrire malgré le fait d'avoir déjà en tête la trame des prochains chapitres;

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents. Merci pour les reviews elles ont été motivantes pour écrire.

Ruby.

* * *

Orion et Remus avaient longuement réfléchit à comment toucher le plus les Potter. La réponse était venue d'elle même : leur image publique. Les Potter se voulaient parfaits, être des exemples pour la société. James, un Auror, et Lily, sa fidèle épouse, un couple apparemment lié et fusionnel, en somme le parfait exemple pour les autres. Mais s'ils avait rapidement trouver quoi attaquer le comment avait était plus difficile.

En se renseignant sur les lois sorcières en vigueur en Angleterre, Remus avait très rapidement appris que le fait de payer quelqu'un contre des prestations sexuelles était plus qu'interdit, cela était jugé comme immoral et irrespectueux. Cela leur donna rapidement d'une idée pour le comment : ils devaient faire en sorte que James soit surprit en telle compagnie.

Mais d'autres difficultés étaient à prendre en compte: comment faire venir une telle fille à Poudlard, comment déclencher le scandale et surtout comment mené à bien cette opération sans que l'on puisse les relier à cette affaire?

Il leur fallut plus d'une semaine pour régler théoriquement les détails et encore une autre pour tout mettre réellement en place.

Durant cette période Poudlard avait pu voir s'abattre ce que Severus Snape avait nommé "le début du chaos". Il était devenu évident pour tous qu'une sorte de concours de blagues était en cours. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait. En effet de nombreuses blagues avaient étaient commises mais étaient signées par ce qui était deux groupes différents : W&W et La Meute. Si tout le monde avait connaissance de qui étaient W&W, l'identité des membres de La Meute restait obscure même si les professeurs avaient des doutes. Néanmoins si les blagues W&W étaient bien l'oeuvre des Jumeaux Weasley, c'est dernier étaient loin d'être innoncent des actions de l'autre groupe de farceurs.

Toute l'agitation causée par les multiples farces, empêchèrent que l'attention du Directeur ou des Potter se porte sur leur projet, hormis peut être celle d'Evan mais à cause de son apparente obsession envers Orion personne ne s'en préoccupa. Pour éviter qu'un quelconque obstacle ne viennent se mettre en travers de leur plan, Orion avait tout prévu. Bien qu'il soit celui qui prépare et mette en place chaque phases, officiellement rien ne passer part lui. En effet, il donnait ses ordres de vive voix à Remus à l'abris dans le logement des Black-Lupin sous certains sortilèges de discrétions et avec l'aide des enfants Black-Lupin pour empêcher les possibles espions de venir écouter aux portes. Remus envoyait donc par la suite les ordres d'Orion à Regulus par le biais de ses lettres de nouvelles hebdomadaires, évidemment codées et sous sortilèges de façon à ce que seul le destinataire des lettres puissent les lire. Orion de son coté continuait de recevoir les rapports de Regulus sur l'avancement de leurs différents projets. Et si c'est lettres n'étaient pas codées, chaque phrases étaient écrites à l'aide de deux langues différentes et ne contenaient aucuns détails précis.

Puis vint le jour, où ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux "la grande farce" allait avoir lieu. La veille James avait se rendre au Ministère pour une garde de nuit. Et Sirius les avait tenu informer. Evidement Lily Potter était aussi au courant de cela. Tous deux savaient également qu'il ne rentrerait qu'au matin et irait directement dans la Grande Salle.

Orion sut que la mission avait commencée quand il entendit des cris hystériques féminins. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Il savait qu'Anna avait été affectée à cette mission et que cela serait grandiose au vu de ses talents d'actrice. Elle dépassait bien souvent ce que l'on lui demandé si cela été pour aider un ami ou si elle apprécier vraiment le rôle est la situation. Orion savait que son amie allait adorée faire sa petite scène devant une salle remplie d'étudiants. Le public elle adorait ça!

Quand James ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle pour rentrer tous pure voir que ses habits était froissés, comme s'ils avaient remis rapidement avec avoir dormi. Orion savait qu'il s'agit d'un sort discrètement par Anna, un de ses préférés. Orion s'installa confortablement contre Quentin, Anna allait lui offrir un spectacle et il comptait bien voir ce qu'elle avait prévue, se réparant mentalement à devoir intervenir si elle en avait besoin.

Anna ne tarda pas à le suivre dans la Grande Salle. Sa tenue était des plus audacieuse et ne laissait pas planer de doute sur ce qui avait du être ses activités durant la nuit. Elle ne portait ni plus ni moins qu'une fine nuisette en dentelle qui ne cachée rien de son corps.

" **JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE VOUS LUI AVAIT FAIT MAIS UN AMI M'A DIT DE VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER, DE VOUS HUMILIER COMME J'AIME LE** **FAIRE!"**

Face à elle James semblait être totalement perdue.

" JE NE SAIS QUI VOUS ETES, CE QUE VOUS DITES NI CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ!"

 _Apparemment James perd patience rapidement... Dommage j'aurais bien voulu que cela dure plus longtemps, histoire de faire monter la tension._

Orion se racla la gorge, attirant tous les regards de la salle sur lui, comme s'il avait brisé un charme.

" Désolé d'intervenir mais il n'y a nul besoin de crier... je veux dire... je comprend ce qu'elle dit... elle semble être Russe ou plus précisément une des filles de Madame Anouchka".

Le silence suivit son intervention. Les enfants de familles Sang Pur se regardaient du coin de l'œil, assez méfiants. Tous avaient entendu parler des filles de Madame Anouchka par des rumeurs. On disait d'elles qu'elles avaient plusieurs capacités allant de la prostitution à l'assassinat mais jamais une d'entre elle avait été vue de cette façon sur le sol Anglais. Cela coutait très cher de les employer et encore plus s'il fallait les faire venir dans un pays aussi fermé que l'Angleterre.

"Pourriez nous traduire ce qu'elle chercher à nous dire Monsieur Snape? Et pourquoi affirmez-vous qu'elle est une de ses filles? Et qu'est ce que cela signifie?" Dumby ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir

Orion laissa son regard se balader sur ses compagnons de Serpentard et voyant la tête de Blaise il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il ferait mieux de garder pour lui tout ce qu'il pourrait entendre. Blaise d'un léger mouvement de la tête lui donna son accord. _Il ne peut pas se permettre de risquer sa vie ou en tout cas sa sécurité alors que j'ai fait une si belle proposition à sa Famille._

"Je le pourrais mais... enfin je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de faire en sorte que cette conversation soit plus privée... enfin vous voyait... pas ici...

\- NON! JE ME FICHE DE COMMENT CELA PEUT ETRE HUMILIANT POUR ELLE JE NE RESTERAIS PAS SEULS AVEC JUSTE QUELQUES PERSONNES ET CETTE FURIEUSE!

\- Très bien... Mais garder à l'esprit que je ne suis que le traducteur et messager... et que vous avait voulus que cela ce passe ici...

\- Nous gardons cela à l'esprit. Pourriez vous commencer par répondre aux questions que je vous ai posé?

\- Oui Monsieur de le Directeur. Tout d'abord les filles de Madame Anouchka, comme on les appelle, sont marqués par un tatouage pour toute la durée durant laquelle elles travaillent pour Madame Anouchka. Si vous regardez bien vous le pourrez voir sur sa cuisse. Il s'agit du "A" calligraphié. Ce tatouage est temporaire selon la volonté de celui qui le possède. Quand à son travail... il est difficile... non pas difficile... délicat d'en parler ici... " _Ici" comme en Angleterre et non pas "ici" à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard_. Elles rendent des services... en grande partie ils sont sexuels. _Enfin c'est la raison officielle._ Mais enfin je pense que la plupart des étudiants Sang Purs le savaient déjà au vu de leur réaction quand j'ai annoncé quel était son métier...

\- STOP! Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle vend son corps contre de l'argent... qu'elle se prostitue?

\- Comme je l'ai dit les services rendu sont en grande partie sexuels... _Je n'ai juste pas dit que cela n'était pas le cas pour Anna... enfin ca ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir._

 _-_ Mais c'est illégal, Orion ne vit pas qui avait fait cette remarque mais apparemment nombreux été ceux à partager cet avis.

\- Certes mais seulement dans certains pays comme en Angleterre. Ce n'ai pas le cas en Russie ou est basée "l'entreprise" de Madame Anouchka. Et ses filles ne viennent dans des pats comme le votre que si le paiement est fait par avance et est très élevé."

Orion pouvait voir certaines personnes réfléchir et arrivait à la solution qu'il souhaitait. Anna qui suit James en criant, plus de fait qu'elle soit apparemment une prostitué de luxe ne pouvait les mener qu'à une seule possibilité, mais qui restait pour l'instant non confirmé malgré toute logique. Orion se réjouit d'autant plus que ni James ni Evan ne semblait avoir comprit et que Dumbly ne semblait pas vouloir y croire.

" Merci pour ces précisions Monsieur Snape. Et maintenant pouvez-vous lui demander pourquoi avoir créer une telle situation ?

\- **Bonjour Anna! Comment vas -tu depuis notre dernière rencontre?**

 **\- Très bien, comme toujours tu me diras! Continues à t'entrainer? Il ne faudrait pas que ce que tu as apprit auprès de Madame Anouchka se perde. D'ailleurs as-tu prévu de faire partager ton mortel savoir avec les nouveaux élèves?**

 **\- Oui. Si cela est possible dès l'été prochain ou le suivant. Maintenant que je suis diplômé je peux agir comme bon me semble. Mais j'ai eut la confirmation de Madame A. que si je le faisais seul les classes supérieures de certaines spécialités pourraient y participer.**

 **\- Lesquelles ?**

 **\- Il me semble qu'elle avait parlé pour les sections magiques des Runes d'attaques et les Runes de Sang en combat à mort et pour les sections armés pour les dagues et couteaux d'invocations mais rien n'était sur.**

 **\- Le choix serait compréhensible vu des qualités magiques et de combats que tu avez démontré lors de ton séjour il est normal qu'elle te propose les cursus les plus difficile et dangereux. Sinon il serait de bien que tu leurs donnes l'Histoire.**

\- Alors d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ... Elle aurait reçu le premier paiement pour un travail en Angleterre, d'un montant suffisant pour se déplacer ici et elle aurait du recevoir le même montant une fois son travail effectué, tel que cela avait conclut dans le contrat. Or le Client a refusé de payer. Anna, comme elle m'a dit s'appeler ne voulais rien d'autre que d'obtenir ce pourquoi elle s'était déplacée.

\- **N'oublies pas de parler de Shadow!**

\- Oui, oui ! Elle me rappelle de vous dire qu'elle connaît Shadow et qu'elle n'hésitera à agir et lui demandé un contrat s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle a déjà préparé le contrat en Russie et l'a donné à quelqu'un de confiance avec le paiement du contrat. C'est quelque chose de courant en Russie si on a peur pour notre vie et que l'on peut le prévoir suffisamment tôt."

Les visages des adultes étaient indescriptibles! Dumbledore avait très gravement blêmi tout comme Mcgonagall. Potter père avait, sous le colère, tellement rougit que son visage ressemblait à la couleur de cheveux de l'ami d'Evan, Ronald Weasley. Lily avait le teint vert et ne bougeait choqué par ce qu'elle entendait. Le silence de la Grande Salle était devenu pesant alors que chacun commençait à comprendre la situation et les sous-entendu.

\- **Tu devrais le menacer comme tu sais bien le faire en lui disant ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont blacklistés par nous pour une raison telle que celle-ci. Dis lui et je m'en vais ensuite... Je suis entendue en Autriche pour un VRAI travail, non pas que je n'ai pas apprécié ton divertissement.**

 **\- Comme tu le souhaites... j'aurais voulu faire duré cela un peu plus longtemps...**

\- **Orion... je te l'ai déjà et je vais me répété mais parfois le coup de grâce est plus jouissif que la torture que le précède.**

\- Anna va partir et ne pas chercher à obtenir l'argent de Lord Potter...

\- Enfin ! Elle reconnaît qu'elle était en tors! Et en plus elle ...

\- Mais elle transmettra les preuve de la transaction première et du service rendue auprès des autorités compétentes. Et ensuite elle me prit de vous dire " Sachez que par votre choix de pas remplir votre part du contrat conclu avec Madame Anouchka vous serait considérer comme persona non grata et nos clients voulant engager certains actions à votre encontre par notre biais seront accepté". Je me permet d'ajouter qu'être considérer comme persona non grata Madame Anouchka revient à être considéré comme tel par l'ensemble des Clans et Familles Russes et par certains de leurs alliés. Je ne peux que vous conseiller d'éviter de vous mettre à dos ces groupes."

A peine eu-t-il finit de prononcer sa phrase que Lily Potter se leva. Alla jusqu'à son mari et le gifla avec force avant de sortir de la Grande Salle sans un mot. Orion pour sa part se rassit et laissa Quentin le prendre dans ses bras de façon à limiter toutes attaques contre lui suite à ce qu'il avait dit.

Orion était heureux. James Potter avait été humilié mais il ne s'agissait là que d'une première étape dans ce qui les attendait lui et sa femme, voire même leur fils.


	14. Chapitre 14: Message

_Pensées Orion_

 **Russe**

Anglais

Italien

Orion était fier. Jusqu'à présent tout ce passer selon leur plan, mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes sait-on jamais. Il semblait être une personne que ses amis voulait à tout prix protéger, et si la majorité de l'école pensait que ce traitement était du à son statut dans son Clan, certains, outre les serpentards, avaient quelques doutes mais sans aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait réellement. Dumbly semblait penser qu'Elyze était le génie du groupe, de part son comportement calme et l'autorité qu'elle semblait avoir sur les jumeaux. Ce qui laissait à Orion plus de liberté pour faire avancer les différents parties de son plan.

Il avait ainsi pu réellement mettre en place un système de contrebande dans Poudlard grâce à ses précieux Gemini. Système qui avait grandement évoluer en quelques mois. Démarrant par des potions simples ou objets/ nourritures que l'on ne pouvait normalement pas se procurer à Poudlard puis élargissant leur spectre à des réponses d'examens. L'entreprise des jumeaux même si bien connues de toute l'école ne semblait être aux yeux des professeurs qu'un moyen de commercialiser leurs produits de farces et attrapes. Ainsi les dits professeurs se contentait de simplement confisquer les objects aux élèves qui avaient la malchance de se faire attraper avec. Mais cela n'arrêtait pas pur autant l'achat des dits objets. Les jumeaux avaient pour volonté de commercialiser certaines de leurs inventions, majoritairement à des fins de farces e blagues. Les conditions d'Orion étaient simples: 1) qu'ils soient totalement surs du bon fonctionnement des inventions et 2) d'en avoir suffisamment pour ne pas être en rupture de stock trop vite. Evidement une règle primait sur le reste : Ne pas se faire prendre. Même si tout le monde saurait que les inventions étaient des créations des jumeaux, personnes ne penserait qu'ils aient les moyens de mettre en place un tel système.

Orion avait aussi finalisé le contrat avec la Famille Zabini, gagnant ainsi un nouveaux allier tout en œuvrant pour l'élargissement de leur influence. Il pouvait ainsi accéder "légalement" aux différents marchés Italiens. En soi cela ne faisait que rendre plus facile les actions qu'il menait déjà dans ce pays, et permettrait à terme de les rendre plus populaire auprès des Italiens en lien avec la Famille Zabini et donc d'être bien plus rentable.

Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passer à l'extérieur de l'école. Comme prévu les autres étudiants avaient parlé à leurs parents. Parents qui été très curieux d'en savoir plus sur lui. A n'en pas douter le fait qu'il possède des Protecteurs avait fait le tour des parents d'élève de Serpentard et surement également celui des Familles Sang-Pur et Sang-Mêlé qui s'y connaissaient en culture sorcière. Il était en effet improbables d'avoir DES Protecteurs. Normalement un sorcier ne pouvait avoir qu'un Protecteur, son lié, enfin selon les croyances Anglaises, d'autres pays comme le siens n'étaient pas si obtus. Orion savait que son père avait reçu des lettres de certains de ses ex-condisciples de son temps à Poudlard exigeant de le voir.

 _Oui exiger et non demander! Tout ça parce que pour eux il n'était que l'héritier de son Père et ne prenaient pas en compte son statut par rapport à son Clan! Qu'elle grave erreur de leur part, il allait s'amuser à leur rappeler de la meilleure des façons... pour moi je ne suis pas si sur qu'eux apprécient._

Orion était content d'avoir attiré leur attention mais la manière dont ils l'avaient montrés allait l'obliger à montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas diriger comme le pantin qu'il voudrait qu'il soit. Il avait une idée pour faire passer le message mais pour ça il avait besoin de son père. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait interpelé au beau milieu d'un couloir.

 **" De toutes les personnes qui ont exigé de me rencontrer, lequel selon toi et celui qui a le plus d'influence?**

 **\- Je dirais Lucius Malfoy. Une idée pour faire passer un message?**

 **\- Oui et pour l'instant personne ne va être blesser... Reste à espérer pour eux qu'ils comprennent le message."**

Sur ce bref interlude, Orion quitta son père et parti en direction de la Salle Commune, Quentin sur ses traces. Les élèves ne tarderaient pas y aller, la journée se finissant. Le message qui voulait faire passer était en deux phases : d'abord le faire passer auprès des élèves de sa Maison et ensuite faire ensuite que leurs parents le comprennent. Pour ce faire un peu de mise en scène était nécessaire.

Arrivant dans la Salle Commune il fut ravit de voir que personne n'y était. Quentin lui signifia que certains élèves étaient dans les dortoirs mais pas beaucoup. Il pouvait donc arranger la salle comme il le voulait pour son show. Il commença par bouger tous les fauteuils contre les murs, ne laissant de libre que l'entrée de la Salle et le mur en face. Sur celui-ci il ne mis qu'un seul fauteuil qu'il métamorphosa de façon à ce qu'il soit plus haut et large que les autres, il modifia aussi légèrement la couleur. Sachant que personne n'était dans son dortoir il monta se changer pendant que Quentin surveillait la Salle Commune. Il redescendit rapidement habillé comme il le faisait habituellement en Russie quand il devait punir quelqu'un: un pantalon en cuir noir, ses boites habituelles et une tunique noire également qui lui arriver au milieu des cuisses et qu'il avait ouvert légèrement de façon à faire apparaître la marque du Clan qu'il portait sur le torse mais ne la montrait que rarement. Pour l'occasion il avait également certaines de ses armes, à savoir deux dagues.

Orion s'assit sur son fauteuil et fit signe à Quentin pour qu'il fasse descendre les Serpentards. Ils les firent s'assoir dans les fauteuils ou parterre. Orion commença à faire glisser les couteaux l'un sur l'autre, faisant un bruit grinçant. Peu à peu le reste de la Maison rentra, ils blanchirent à la vu de cette scène et copièrent le comportement de leurs camarades déjà présents. Lorsque les jumeaux et Elyze arrivèrent ils vinrent se positionner vers du fauteuil; debout à coté pour Elyze et assis de chaque coté au sol pour les jumeaux. Profitant de leur arrivée Quentin se relaxa légèrement et vint coller son dos au fauteuil, au niveau des jambes d'Orion. Ils restèrent dans cette position ne disant rien jusqu'à ce que le dernier Serpentard soit rentrer.

" Comme vous vous rendez certainement compte quelque chose m'a déplut. Toutefois comme cela n'est pas directement de votre fait le message d'aujourd'hui ne sera qu'un avertissement. Un avertissement mais le seul. Si il y une autre transgression du même genre je serais en droit de sévir de par mon Statut."

Personne n'osez émettre le moindre son. Tous chercher qui avait fauté aux yeux de l'héritier Russe et comment.

"Aujourd'hui je ne suis ni votre camarade de Maison, ni l'Héritier Snape. Aujourd'hui je m'adresse à vous en tant qu'Héritier du Clan Volga à qui on a manqué de respect en oubliant son statut. Nombre de vos parents ont EXIGE de me rencontrer oubliant volontairement mon statut et le repoussant quand cela leur a été rappelé. Pour cela j'ai décidé d'envoyer un message. Drago Malfoy lèves toi et approches."

Drago était pale. Il savait que son Père avait du essayer de faire pression sur le Professeur Snape. Et il n'était pas idiot il savait également qu'il était choisit à cause de l'importance de son père. Le reste des élèves étaient soulagés de ne pas avoir été appelés. Mais tous redoutaient ce qui pouvait arriver.

" Mon message passera par toi, et il est directement dirigé vers ton Père. Tu pourras lui envoyer une lettre lui disant que s'il souhaite se venger il sera attendu par certains de mes braves amis et qu'il n'oublie plus jamais mon Statut."

Orion se leva lentement de son fauteuil. Ses protecteurs le devancèrent et immobilisèrent Drago qui se figea de peur.

"On m'a dit que les Malfoy étaient fiers de leurs cheveux... ils serviront donc de support au message." Orion expliquait calmement pour à la fois faire passer l'importance du moment mais également avec la volonté que cela rassure un peu son camarade sur son sort, après tout le pauvre n'avait rien fait il n'était qu'une "victime" collatérale. Puis avec des gestes précis, il attrapa une longue mèche de cheveux sur le devant du visage et la coupa très court.

"J'ai également eu des échos sur l'importance de votre statut de sang... il sera le message". Lentement il approcha le couteau du cou de Drago et fit une fine entaille peu profonde mais de laquelle le sang coulait. Il fit en sorte que les cheveux s'en empreignent avant de refermer la plaie d'un coup de baguette.

"J'espère que vous retiendrais le message et que vos familles le feront aussi"

Orion quitta la Salle Commune sans plus un mot. Il enferma la mèche ensanglantée dans une lettre et la joignant d'un mot " N'oublier plus jamais mon statut. Les conséquences pourraient ne pas vous plaire. O.V.S". Le mot partit peu de temps après en direction du Manoir Malfoy.


End file.
